You're My Destiny (Y M D)
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: "Naruto? Aku tidak ingat ada nama Naruto disini. Apakah kau baru?/"Tidak ada gunanya Naru-kun. Aku perlu X-Ray sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa "/"Hina-Chan ya? Oh ... dia merasa tidak sedang baik hari ini. Dia mengalami serangan lagi pagi ini. Maafkan aku, anak muda. Dia tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki pengunjung hari ini "/
1. Chapter 1 Pertemuan dengannya

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 1~ "Pertemuan Dengannya "

Author:

KA JungLiu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
Tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNHL)

Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

Pair: Naru_Hina .

Rate : T++

Genre :

Romance, Drama banget.

Warning :

banyak percakapan,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU , Bahasa dewa, susah dimengerti. dll .

.

.

.

* Naruto P.O.V *

"Kejar dia!"Teriak seorang laki-laki dengan wajah garang kepada kelompoknya, hendak mengejarku.

'Sial!' umpat ku dalam hati. Aku berlari secepat yang Aku bisa. Dan bagusnya sekarang Aku terjebak di gang, Aku melihat ke sekeliling, tidak ada jalan keluar.

Sial! Apakah pantas disebut salahku jika gadis itu yang menyerahkan diri padaku?, Aku sama sekali tidak memulainya, aku hanya tidak bisa mengatakan tidak ketika mereka memintaku untuk bercinta dengan mereka. Hanya saja, kebetulan bahwa gadis terakhir yang tidur dengan ku itu pacar seorang ketua yakuza dan belum lagi gadis bodoh itu berkata kepada pacarnya bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada ku.

GEEEZ, Aku hanya melakukan kebaikan untuk membuatnya cum tadi malam, hal yang pacarnya tidak mampu lakukan.

Man, sekarang dia' ingin memberikanku pelajaran. Mengapa perempuan begitu rumit? Seperti Aku

tahu, Aku tidak pernah bertanya. Aiish terkadang memiliki wajah yang tampan sangat merepotkan.

Sebelumnya aku ingin memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, 24 tahun, freelance DJ, rapper dan Aku juga penulis musik. Aku diberkati dengan wajah tampan yang mempesona hampir setiap wanita yang Aku temui, tidak peduli apakah mereka mengklaim diri mereka langsung, semua yang harus Aku lakukan hanya tersenyum dan mereka berakhir di tempat tidurku. Aku kehilangan keperjakaanku diusia 15 tahun ke dewi seks bernama Karin, dia 10 tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami memiliki hubungan seks malam itu dan aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak saat itu.

Apakah kalian berfikir dia Cinta pertamaku? Hahahaha Aku tidak tahu, yang Aku hanya tahu sejak malam itu, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan lebih dari 2 malam tanpa memiliki gadis di tempat tidurku.

Hampir tidak ada tabu bagiku. Aku melakukan dengan gadis-gadis muda, lebih tua dari 18 tahuntentu saja, Aku tidak keberatan melakukan dengan wanita yang lebih tua asalkan mereka seksi dan menarik. Yang paling tua Aku punya di tempat tidurku berusia 40 tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang luar biasa dan dia liar di tempat tidur. Aku juga suka dengan gadis kembar, aku menyukai melakukannya pada waktu yang sama.

Uhhh, aku butuh tempat untuk bersembunyi. Aku melihat ke sekeliling lagi, bingung tentang keberadaanku. Aku berlari begitu cepat tanpa memperhatikan kemana Aku melangkah. Ada dinding begitu tinggi, serba putih, dan terlihat begitu steril. Mungkin sebuah rumah sakit?

"Itu dia!"Teriak orang yang mengejarku dari jauh.

'SHI*!' Umpatku pelan.

Suara yang semakin mendekat itu memacu Adrenalinku sehingga tanpa sadar membuatku bisa memanjat dinding tersebut. Aku jatuh dengan bunyi gedebuk, lengan kiriku aku gunakan untuk mendukung berat badan ku dan sekarang terluka cukup parah, 'Aku kira Aku mematahkannya'.

Aku bangun, melihat sekeliling. Aku mengamati dengan seksama, lalu aku mendengar suara dari suatu tempat, suara yang indah dari jauh. Membuat ku lupa tentang rasa sakit dan menuntun ku untuk mengikuti suara itu. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seorang gadis, dia bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur. Ketika Aku datang mendekat aku melihat gadis itu berlutut, membelai bunga lavender. Dia menggunakan pakaian serba putih, pasien mungkin?

Aku terpaku di tempatku berdiri, suaranya begitu menenangkan jiwaku. Aku memejamkan mata, itu mengingatkanku hari-hari ketika ayahku berusaha untuk mengangkat ku tinggi, saat ibuku hadir untuk memelukku, saat orang tuaku memberikan ciuman selamat malam. Hari-hari di mana Aku merasakan kebahagiaan. Hari-hari sebelum semua hal buruk terjadi.

Tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke arahnya. Seolah-olah ia memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya, ia berdiri dan berkata "Siapa di sana?".

Gadis itu berbalik dan mengangkat kepalanya. Kalian tahu Aku telah melihat gadis-gadis cantik begitu banyak dalam hidupku, tapi dia ... dia berbeda. Atau mungkin aku sedang bermimpi, atau apakah aku jatuh terlalu keras sehingga melukai kepalaku begitu parah?

Aku mendekatinya dan terpaku menatap matanya. Matanya ... rasanya seakan kamu tertarik kedalam dunia yang kosong. Seperti dia melihat langsung ke dalam jiwamu dengan mata pucat dengan bola mata putih keunguan.

"Siapa kau?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku berhenti dari menatapnya. "Aku-aku Naruto "

"Naruto? Aku tidak ingat ada nama Naruto disini. Apakah Kamu baru? "Dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak Aku - aku hanya kebetulan lewat "Jawabku asal.

"Oh? Apakah Kamu mengunjungi seseorang? "Dia bertanya lagi.

"Ya-begitulah" Jawabku singkat seraya menunjukkan senyumku yang paling menawan. Dan Aku terkejut saat dia tidak bereaksi. yang Aku tahu setiap gadis yang melihatnya akan malu setiap kali Aku melakukan itu, tapi gadis ini hanya menatapku dengan mata pucatnya.

"Hinata" Seseorang memanggilnya dari pintu

"Ya, Ino-Nee ?" Jawab Dia bahkan sebelum berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Waktunya untuk meminum obat-obatanmu "Seorang yang dipanggil Ino tadi menjawab.

Aku melihatnya cemberut. Entah mengapa hal tersebut membuatku terkikik geli melihatnya, dia begitu lucu, pikirku.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kesana "Dia sedikit berteriak kepada orang itu.

"Aku harus pergi, Bye Naruto-san, Senang bertemu denganmu. "Tawaran selamat tinggal darinya.

"Bye, Hinata"jawabku dengan nada kecewa.

Dia membungkuk sedikit sebelum dia pergi.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi Aku memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan dia pergi. Aku melihatnya pergi sampai aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Entah bagaimana hal itu membuat hatiku sakit.

Apa yang salah denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto?

Aku menemukan sebuah pintu samping dan menyelinap keluar. Aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan dirinya dari pikiranku, justru semakin membuat aku berpikir tentang gadis itu. Apakah dia sakit? Dia pasti sakit, kalau dia tidak sakit dia tidak akan mengenakan baju pasien dan harus meminum obat-obatan. Tapi dia begitu muda, tidak mungkin lebih tua dari 17. Aku berjalan menuju apartemen kehilangan lamunanku ketika lengan kiriku mulai sakit lagi.

Sial! Aku lupa tentang itu. Uhhh, aku meraih ponselku dan memutar nomor nya

"Moshi-moshi?"Jawab dia dari jalur sana.

"Hei, ini aku Naruto."Jawabku kepadanya.

Kemudia mendadak hening sebentar

Sebelum dia mengajukan pertanyaan "Apa yang terjadi denganmu saat ini?"dengan nada malas.

"Aku pikir Aku mematahkan lenganku"Aku menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Pasti gadis-gadis lagi?" Dia mencemooh.

"Ya, hehehe"Tanggapku dengan cengiran khasku meskipun dia tidak melihatnya.

hening lagi

mnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Baiklah, TemuinAku, Aku ada di klinik"Dia menjawab singkat datar namun dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Doomo arigatoo."Aku menjawabnya seraya mengakhiri panggilan.

Dia satu-satunya temanku, dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Dia menyelesaikan studinya dan bekerja sebagai dokter di pusat kota. Dia satu-satunya yang tahu ceritaku, yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dan hanya menawarkan punggungnya setiap kali Aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

Dia satu-satunya yang tidak pernah menghakimiku tentang apa yang Aku lakukan, bukan berarti bahwa dia menyetujuinya dan tidak mengatakan pendapatnya. Dia memarahiku beribu-ribu kali untuk menjalani hidup yang ku jalani saat ini, tetapi tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya, setiap kali Aku datang ke tempatnya dengan patah kaki, patah lengan, memar dan luka.

"Ini hidup Kamu", katanya. "Aku berharap Kamu bisa memilih jalur lain, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu ". dia berkata kepadaku suatu hari. Haruno Sakura, aku selamanya akan selalu bersyukur karena memiliki Kamu sebagai sahabatku.

Sesampainya diklinik, Saat aku masuk, dia segera memeriksa lenganku. Aku mengertakkan gigi saat ia memeriksanya.

"Tidak ada gunanya, Naru-kun. Aku perlu X-Ray sebelum aku bisa melakukan apa-apa "jelas Sakura-chan setelah memeriksanya.

"Ayolah. bisakah Kamu hanya menempatkan cast di atasnya? "aku berkata mecoba membuat alasan.

"Tidak! Bahumu terkilir. Kau tahu itu kan, bahkan jika Aku bisa melakukan pengurangan dekat di sini, Aku tetap harus melihat apakah itu kembali pada tempatnya. Selain itu Aku pikir Kamu juga memecahkan radiusmu, dari apa yang terlihat "sambil mecoba menekannya.

"ARRRGHH!"aku hanya menjerit sakit.

Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain patuh. Aku benci pergi ke rumah sakit, bukan karena prosedurnya tetapi karena rumah sakit itu sendiri.

.

.

.

# Konoha Hospital, Jepang #

Aku mengikuti Sakura-chan dalam keheningan menuju meja administrasi. Aku memberi ID-cardku kepada staf yang bertugas. Segera setelah staf melihat namaku, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai membungkuk dalam 30 detik dengan bijaksana. Aku mengabaikannya dan pergi ke bagian X-ray, menunggu Sakura-Chan datang dengan kertas kerjanya.

Aku melihat Sakura-chan datang dengan seorang pria, orang terakhir yang Aku tidak ingin lihat di bumi sekarang. Pssshh Aku menggeleng.

"Naruto-Sama" katanya menyapa."Masih belum berubah, saya kira"dia menambahkan.

"Kakashi-ji ..." aku menjawab.

"Orang tuamu akan sangat ..."dia meneruskan.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Hanya segera menangani ini, oke?! "Aku memotong ucapannya.

Akhirnya dia beranjak, dia berbicara dengan wanita di balik jendela kaca, dia mengambil antero - posterior dan proyeksi scapula lateral dalam waktu singkat.

Mereka mendiagnosis dislokasi bahu sub coracoid anterior dan mempersiapkanku untuk rotasi tertutup. Mereka memberiku beberapa obat penenang dan analgesik sebelum mereka melakukan rotasi. Setelah memastikan bahwa bahu kembali ke tempatnya, mereka menempatkan lenganku di gendongan.

"Kita harus melakukan ORIF di pergelangan tanganmu" kata Sakura-chan, saat memeriksaku dengan X-Ray.

"Tidak" kataku "Hanya menempatkan cast padanya"Sambungku

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan berhasil!"Sakura-chan menjawab.

"Ada kemungkinan 27-32% yang akan bekerja" Kataku

"Naruto-kun, Jangan begitu keras kepala!"sakura memarahiku.

"Biarlah, Sakura-Chan. Aku tidak akan mampu hidup selama itu untuk menderita semua arthitis pasca trauma"aku beralasan.

Mereka tahu tidak ada yang bisa mengubah pikiranku, sehingga mereka patuh dan hati-hati menempatkan cast di pergelangan tanganku.

"Pakailah ini setidaknya beberapa hari, Naruto-Sama" kata Kakasi kepadaku

Aku hanya mengangguk, mengambil jaket dan pergi tanpa bahkan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Obaa-Sama merindukanmu, anda tahu"

Aku pura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa dan pergi dengan Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

Aku bangun keesokan harinya. Aku melihat ponselku. Pukul 01:24, 11 pesan. Aku membukanya dan hanya menemukan pesan dari gadis-gadis yang ingin mampir malam ini.

Aku mengabaikan mereka. Aku mengacaukan rambutku, apa yang salah denganku? Aku justru memiliki wajah gadis lavender itu sepanjang malam. Matanya, suaranya.

Hinata ...

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi, cast dan sling ini menggangguku. Aku melepas mereka. Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak melakukannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air dingin untuk mematikan rasa sakit di pergelangan tanganku, setelah selasai Aku membuka Kotak Obat dan mengambil beberapa Ibuprofen. mengeringkan rambutku, mengenakan jaket orange kesayanganku dan berjalan tanpa memiliki tempat tujuan.

Aku terkejut ketika tersadar bahwa Aku di depan rumah sakit kecil kemarin.

'Benarkah, Naruto ada apa denganmu?'Mental bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Aku mendongak untuk membaca papan plang "Hati yang Suci"

Aku masuk dan melihat seorang wanita usia pertengahan di meja resepsionis.

"Ohayou..." kataku

"Ohayou,,, anak muda? Ada yang bisa saya bantu? "bibi di meja resepsionis

Aku tersenyum, Hal ini membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Aku menunjukkan senyum pembunuhku, dan itu bekerja pada bibi disana ^ ^

"Awww, kau pemuda yang baik. Apakah Kamu ingin mengunjungi seseorang di sini? "dia berkata dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Well,, sebenarnya,, aku,, mungkin"jawabku dengan sedikit keraguan.

"Mungkin?" Dia mengernyitkan kening

"Aku sedang mencari Hinata"Jawabku akhirnya.

"Hina-Chan ya? Oh ... dia merasa tidak sedang baik hari ini. Dia mengalami serangan lagi pagi ini. Maafkan aku, anak muda. Dia tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki pengunjung hari ini "Bibi itu menjelaskan dengan nada sedih.

Menyerang? Penyakit apa yang dia miliki?

"Maafkan aku. Aku baru mengenal Hinata tidak begitu lama. Bisakah Bibi ceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya? "Akhirnya ku beranikan untuk bertanya.

Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi patut dicoba.

"Maaf sekali lagi, Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pemuda. Kenapa kau tidak datang lagi besok, mungkin dia sudah merasa lebih baik besok. "

Aku mengangguk. "Doomo arigatoo, Bibi"

"Iie, doo itashimashite.. Tunggu, siapa namamu? Aku akan memberitahu Hina-chan jika kamu datang, ketika dia sudah bangun "

"Aku Naruto, tapi bibi tidak harus memberitahu dia. Aku pasti akan datang lagi besok. "Aku menjawab meyakinkannya.

"Oh, Ok kalau begitu!" Dia menanggapi dengan tersenyum.

Aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dan tawaran selamat tinggal. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan khawatir aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi besok,

tanpa Aku sadari, ternyat hatiku telah terpikat oleh gadis itu.

To be Continue...

istilah2 kedokterannya:

-X-ray = pasti tau buat diagnosis kelain pada tubuh, ada macem2 X-ray, yg dipake disini X-ray tulang: buat diagnosis patah tulang dengan melihat gambaran secara fragment atau sejenis penglihatan hyuga.

-kalo ORIF : (Open Reduction Internal Fixation) ini untuk Pengurangan Fiksasi Internal yang Terbuka.

-Med Kid : istilah untuk obet penghilang rasa sakit

-antero - posterior : peralatan yang digunakan untuk radiologi

-lateral scapula projections : istilah untuk proyeksi radiologi dengan teknik scapul lateral (posisi sipasien).

-dislokasi bahu sub coracoid anterior : diagnosis yang menyatakan kalo bahu si pasien itu mengalami pelencengan yang fatal dari tempat semula

-analgesik : termasuk kedalam obat penahan rasa sakit.

-Ibuprofen : Obat anti peradangan, biasanya untuk meredakan rasa sakit pada pendrita sakit kepala berlebihan, atau nyeri pada sendi dan otot.

-rotasi tertutup: istilah untu peletakan kembali tulang yang bergeser.

R & R

Salam Pesahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	2. Chapter 2 Hati yang Suci

Maaf sebelumnya,,, karena tidak memperkenalkan diri...  
panggil aja KA ...

KA author newbi disini... jadi mohon bimbingannya...

Mari kita lanjutkan...

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 2~ " Hati Suci "

Author:  
KA JungLiu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
Tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNHL)

Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

.  
Pair: NaruHina

.  
Rate : T++

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning:  
kebanyakan percakapan,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di YMD:

"Aku Naruto, tapi bibi tidak harus memberitahu dia. Aku pasti akan datang lagi besok. "

"Oh, Ok kalau begitu!"

Aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih dan tawaran selamat tinggal. Dengan perasaan kecewa dan khawatir aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi besok,

tanpa Aku sadari, ternyata hatiku telah terpikat oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku mengusir gadis-gadis yang muncul di pintu rumahku. Kepalaku hanya penuh dengan Hinata. Apa penyakit yang dia derita sih? Serangan, Bibi itu mengatakan dia mengalami serangan.

Sebuah penyakit jantung mungkin? Karena nama rumah sakit itu adalah Hati yang Suci, mungkin saja. Tapi mengapa dia tinggal di sebuah rumah sakit kecil jika dia memiliki masalah jantung?.

Aku mengingat nama staf ketika aku ada di sana dan hanya ada satu Respsionis yang bertanggung jawab. Kenapa dia tidak tinggal di rumah sakit lebih besar jika dia memiliki sesuatu yang serius? Dan Dia masih begitu muda.

Aku memeriksa di internet. Rumah sakit Hati yang Suci, tidak ada informasi lebih lanjut. Sial. Aku menelepon Sakura-chan, mungkin dia tahu lebih banyak.

"Moshi-moshi.. Sakura-chan"

"Aish... apa lagi Naruto-kun. Ini bahkan belum 48 jam. Apa yang Kamu lakukan lagi saat ini? "Jawab Sakura dengan nada ketus.

"Heh? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu "Aku menyanggah.

"HEH? Kamu tidak menyakiti diri sendiri lagi dan Kamu menelponku? "Tanya dia, terkejut

"Apa? Jadi Aku tidak boleh menghubungi Kamu jika Aku tidak terluka? "Aku bertanya dengan nada memelas

"Yah, karena itu sangat tidak biasa"Jawabnya acuh.

Aku hanya terkikik "Sakura-chan, Kamu tahu sebuah rumah sakit kecil yang bernama Hati yang Suci?"Aku bertanya.

"Hati Suci? Ya, di sisi timur kota kan. Kenapa? "Dia menjawab dan bertanya balik.

" khusus tempat apa itu?"Aku bertanya kembali.

"Umm .. dari apa yang Aku tahu, tidak ada yang khusus. Maksudku mereka mengambil pasien dengan penyakit kronis, dapat disembuhkan atau pasien paliatif. Semua jenis, onkologi, kardiologi, neurologi "Dia mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa menjadi ..." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar Kamu "Sakura berkata.

"Uhh ...tidak apa-apa Thank's Sakura-Chan "Aku menjawab.

"Naruto ... wa -" Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aku menutup telepon.

Apa penyakit yang diderita gadis lavender ? Apakah dia sakit kritis? Harus ada seseorang yang melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi-pagi bersiap dan segera pergi ke klinik. Aku bertemu Bibi yang kemarin dimeja resepsionis lagi.

"Ohayoo...Bibi..."sapaku dengan senyuman hangatku.

"Ohayoo... Naruto-Kun" katanya "Hinata sedang di halaman belakang"Dia berkata sambil tersenyum seraya menunjuk pintu putih.

Aku lebih menyunggingkan senyumku "Doomo arigatoo "Aku mengucapkan terimakasih

"Iie, doo itashimashite."Dia membalas.

Aku berjalan dan membuka pintu. Aku bisa mendengar dia bersenandung lagu itu lagi. Dia berlutut sekali lagi di depan lavender. Kupikir dia sangat menyukai bunga-bunga . Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat ketika sekilas melihat padanya. Shiit, Naruto. Apa yang salah denganmu?

"Naruto-san ?" Dia berkata tanpa berbalik

HEH? Gadis ini sepertinya dis memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya?

"H-Hai Hinata" aku menyapa sambi menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal "Bagaimana Kamu tahu ...?"Aku bertanya.

"Hehehehe ... Rahasia " Dia berbalik dan menunjukan senyumnya.

Senyumnya menghipnotisku, dan dia ingat namaku itu membuatku sangat senang.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk di bangku taman dekat bunga lavender. Aku duduk di sampingnya.

"B-Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"Aku mencoba memulai percakapan dengan sedikit gugup.

"Aku mersa lebih baik" dia tersenyum lagi.

Dan hatiku mencair melihat senyumnya.

"Aku datang kemarin dan bibi mengatakan jika kamu sedang tidak enak badan ..."Mencoba untuk mengetahui penyebabnya

"Ya ... tapi aku lebih baik sekarang "Dia memotong sebelum aku mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Apa -"Aku mencoba melanjutkan.

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Dia memotong sebelum aku bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, Aku kira dia tidak ingin membicarakannya. Yah aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia. Aku hanya orang asing. Tapi itu membuatku sakit.

Dia menunjukkan kebun di belakang, mengatakan semua jenis bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Aku tidak memperhatikan bunga-bunga,karena aku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari menatap wajahnya. Dia sangat cantik, Indah dan aku terpesona olehnya.

Tampaknya tidak mengganggunya sama sekali meskipun mataku terpaku pada wajahnya sepanjang waktu. Dia terus mengobrol dengan gembira. Aku suka suaranya. Aku tersenyum sepanjang waktu. Sudah begitu lama sejak Aku merasa perasaan bahagia seperti ini. Kami kembali ke tempat bunga lavender dan duduk dibangku taman tadi.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Dia.

"Ya"Jawabku singkat tidak lupa senyum andalanku.

"Berapa umurmu?"Dia bertanya kembali

"24 tahun. Dan Kamu? "Aku balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku akan menjadi 18 tahun dalam tiga bulan"Dia menjawabnya dengan senang hati.

"18 tahun?"Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ya, kenapa? Apakah Aku terlihat lebih tua? "Dia mempertanyakan.

"Hehhehe Tidak, Aku pikir Kamu masih 16 tahun"aku menjawab, dan itu membuat Dia cemberut.

Aku terkikik benar-benar lucu ketika cemberut. Tapi serius aku pikir dia lebih muda dari 17 tahun.

Kami berbincang dengan riang, Dia bertanya padaku pertanyaan yang dengan senang hati ku menjawab, sampai Ino yang waktu itu memanggilnya, Aku melihat jamku dan tidak percaya itu sudah sangat siang. Ino-san mengingatkan dia untuk meminum obat-obatannya dan beristirahat.

Wow, kita sudah berbicara untuk lebih dari 4 jam dan Aku masih ingin dia tinggal lebih lama denganku. Tapi tampaknya dia memang terlihat pucat, jadi Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji untuk datang kembali besok.

Ketika Aku berbaring sendiri di tempat tidur malam harinya Aku sadar Aku sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya dan tidak ada yang bisa Aku lakukan tentang hal itu.

.

.

.

Ding Dong

Gaaahhh! Siapa itu? Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, menyeret diriku ke pintu. Aku mengintip ke dalam lubang dan melihat wajah Sakura-chan yang dingin itu.

Aku membuka pintu.

"YAAAH! NARUTO UZUMAKI! MENGAPA KAMU TIDAK MEMAKAI CAST DAN SLINGNYA! "Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba yang memekakan gendang telinga setelah melihat bahwa Aku tidak menggunakan Cast dan Slingnya, Benar-benar seperti Bibi-bibi tua.

"Whoa, tenang BIBI. Mereka menggangguku jadi aku melepas mereka dari lenganku "Aku mencoba menenangkannya agar tidak berteriak.

"Kau akan merasakan kematian dari ku, Naruto!"dia mengancam bersiap mengepalkan tinjunya,

Tiba-tiba Dia mengangkat alisnya

"Apa?" Kataku heran.

"Tidak ada gadis hari ini?"Dia bertanya bingung dengan nada mengejek.

"Tidak"Jawab ku,

"Tidak ada?"Tanya dia heran.

"Tidak!"Aku menjawab singkat.

"TIDAK ADA?! "Dia berteriak tidak percaya.

"TIDAK!"Aku balik meneriakinnya.

Dia menaruh tangannya di dahiku.

"Apa sih yang kamu lakukan?"Aku segera menepis tangannya, merasa risih.

"Apakah Kamu sedang sakit?"Dia mulai bertanya lagi,

"TIDAK!"Aku berteriak sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada anak perempuan dan Kamu sedang tidak sakit? Apakah Kamu telah bertaubat? "dia benar-benar membuat ku jengkel kadang-kadang.

"Dalam mimpimu"Jawabku acuh.

"Nah, sebagai masalah fakta, aku bermimpi tentang Kamu resmi menikah dengan seorang gadis. Dan Aku begitu terganggu oleh mimpi itu, sehingga membuatku menolak untuk menutup mata selama dua hari "Dia menjawab dengan santai.

"Kenapa kamu bermimpi tentang ku sih?"Aku mempertanyakan.

"Karena aku begitu perduli denganmu , kau teman ku. Jika Kamu perduli tentang seseorang, maka mereka akan muncul dalam mimpi Kamu "dia memberi alasan yang aneh.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, gadis ini benar-benar gila dan itulah sebabnya aku mencintainya.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu, Alih-alih bermimpi tentang Aku, apakah Kau membuat kemajuan dengan pria stoic itu?"Aku berbalik bertanya kepadanya.

Dia menggantungkan kepalanya "Aku tidak berpikir Dia menyukaiku ..."Dia menjawab terdengar sedih.

"Apaka Kamu sudah pernah bertanya?" Aku mempertanyakan.

"Yah tidak secara langsung sih ..."dia menjawab bimbang.

"Jadi bagaimana Kamu bisa tahu dia tidak menyukaimu?"Aku bertanya kembali.

"Insting ku mengatakan"Dia menjawab asal.

"Insting mu tidak dapat dipercaya, Setidaknya mencoba untuk menunjukan bahwa kamu tertarik padanya "Aku memberinya alasan.

"Bagaimana jika dia' tidak merespon?"Dia bertanya sedikit lemah.

"Kemudian mencari yang lain"Aku menyarankan.

"Tapi aku mencintainya"Dia menyanggah.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenal Dia"Aku heran.

"Ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama"Dia menjawab dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"Yah bibi! Kamu melihatnya jatuh dari atas pohon waktu itu dan kamu bilang itu cinta pada pandangan pertama?! "Aish apa yang Sakura lihat dari pria itu sih.

"Yup. Karena Dia jatuh dengan gaya yang begitu keren "Dia mengatakan sambil menunjukan senyum khayalnya.

"Kamu benar-benar aneh"Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Dan itu sebabnya kau mencintaiku, Uzumaki-sama!" Dia menyeringai

Aku tersenyum kembali.

"Tapi serius, apakah ada sesuatu yang Aku perlu tahu? Aku perhatikan kamu tidak memiliki awan gelap terlihat menggantung di sekitar kepalamu lagi. "Dia mulai tersadar kembali bertanya padaku.

"Mungkin ..."Aku sedikit ragu

"MAYBE? OPT, Apakah kau jatuh cinta Uzumaki-sama ? "Dia terkejut.

"Tidak. Maksudku, Aku tidak tahu "Aku tersipu.

"Oh Tuhan, Kau tersipu-sipu. Itu mencurigakan, Aku perlu tahu. Duduk dan ceritakan "dia menariku untuk duduk.

"Bukan begitu, seperti yang Aku katakan, Aku tidak yakin ..."Aku sedikit merona

"Mulai mengatakan atau Aku akan menggelitik Kamu sampai mati"Dia mengancamku,

"WAE? NO! "Aku berteriak sebelum, Aku mengucap terimakasih Tuhan bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. Aku pikir itu darurat sehingga ia harus pergi, tetapi tidak sebelum dia berteriak "KAMU berutang padaku CERITA Naruto-kun!"

Aku tertawa, masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit itu lagi. Bahagia rasanya hanya dengan pikiran untuk dapat melihatnya lagi.

To be Continue...

R & R

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	3. Chapter 3 Sumpah

Sebelumnya KA ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca & Reviewnya... maaf KA gk bisa bales satu2 susah soalnya...

Pokonya ini KA lanjutin...

Gomennasai kalo masih banyak Typo, atau bahasa ngeribetin jadi susah dimengerti.

Lets kita lanjutkan ! jangan lupa R & R

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 3~ " Sumpah "

Author:  
KA JungLiu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
Tapi cerita punya Author

(ingat selalu Pasal 2 Ayat 1 UUDNHL)

Naruto hanya milik Hinata. Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

.  
Pair: NaruHina

.  
Rate : T++

Genre : Romance, Drama.

Warning:  
kebanyakan percakapan,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di YMD:

"WAE? NO! "Aku berteriak, sebelum dia berhasil menggelitikku, Aku mengucap terimakasih Tuhan bahwa ponselnya berbunyi. Aku pikir itu darurat sehingga ia harus pergi, tetapi tidak sebelum dia berteriak "KAMU berutang padaku CERITA Naruto-kun!"

Aku tertawa, masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit lagi. Bahagia hati ini hanya dengan berpikir dapat melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Ini adalah akhir pekan. Rumah sakit penuh dengan pengunjung. Kami duduk di bangku kami. Tunggu bangku KAMI ^ ^ hehehe.

Ada anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, bermain, meninggalkan mainan mereka di sini dan di sana.

Hinata terlihat sangat senang hari ini, dan ia mengatakan kepadaku dia sangat suka ketika ia mendengar suara anak-anak, bagaimana mereka tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku juga suka anak-anak seperti dia.

Setelah beberapa saat duduk disana, aku memintanya untuk berjalan-jalan bersamaku. Dia bangkit dan kami mulai berjalan. Seorang anak kecil menabrakku dan jatuh sehingga Aku berlutut untuk membantu dia. Hinata terus berjalan.

"Yaah,,,Hinata awas ada lubang!" Aku berteriak, berlari ke arahnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata. ada anak-anak yang menggali lubang di tengah-tengah taman dan meninggalkannya seperti itu. Aku menarik Hinata kepadaku dan memegangnya erat-erat.

Apa yang dia lakukan, dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri jika dia jatuh.

"Apakah Kamu tidak lihat!?" "Aku sedikit berteriak. Bukan karena aku marah tapi karena aku khawatir.

Dia memandang ke wajahku, mata pucatnya menatap langsung ke mata ku. Dia membuka mulutnya.

"Ya, Aku tidak melihat karena Aku buta ..."Dia berkata dengan nada yang entah bagaimana menyakitkanku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Apa buta? Aku bertanya pada diriku.

"T-Tapi bukankah Kamu menunjukkan taman, bunga-bunga dan Kamu berjalan layaknya orang normal, Aku-maksudku -"Aku berkata tidak percaya.

"Aku tinggal di sini hampir setengah dari hidupku Naruto-Kun. Aku tahu setiap inci dari rumah sakit ini, setiap bunga yang mereka tanam, Aku tahu setiap langkah seseorang, suara setiap seseorang "Dia berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya.

Dan itu semua masuk akal, itu sebabnya dia tidak pernah menoleh sebelum mengetahui siapa yang datang atau memanggilnya.

Aku sangat terkejut bahwa Aku lupa masih memiliki lenganku sekitar pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?" Aku bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Dia menghindari mataku, masih melihat tanah saat ia berbisik "Aku tidak ingin kau mengasihaniku"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, Aku menariknya lebih dekat, memeluknya erat-erat,menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku saat aku mengelus rambutnya. Aku kehilangan kata-kataku, tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal padanya apa yang ingin ku katakan.

Mungkin aku tidak perlu berkata apapun karena Aku merasa lengannya melingkar dipinggang ku, memelukku kembali. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati memilikinya begitu dekat seperti ini denganku.

Kata-kata saat ini tidak diperlukan. Aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini, seorang gadis yang aku lihat hanya tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi itu adalah waktu yang aku butuhkan untuk mengetahui bahwa aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengan dia, melindunginya dan merawatnya.

"Onii-chan... apakah Kamu akan menciumnya?Terdengar suara anak kecil segera membuyarkan lamunanku.

WHAAAATT?! Aku melepaskan pelukan dan melihat anak-anak duduk di tanah, mengawasi kita. Beberapa dari mereka memiliki jari-jari mereka menutupi mata mereka, mengintip diantara jari-jari. Membuat wajahku berubah merah.

"Aku yakin dia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya sekarang" Kata seorang gadis dengan gaya rambut diikat ekor kuda.

YAAAH apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak saat ini? Bukankah mereka seharusnya masih polos?! Ckckck... Mereka pasti terlalu sering menonton Drama, pikirku.

"Onee-chan, apakah dia' pacarmu?" Kata gadis lain bertanya pada Hinata.

"Ayolah sobat. segera Menciumnya "Seorang anak pengganggu lainnya berteriak !.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi tetapi wajahku berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

Hinata tertawa dan berkata "Ayolah sobat, berhenti meledeknya. Bagaimana jika nee-chan membacakan kalian cerita? "Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"YAAAYYY" Sorak anak-anak serempak.

Eh Cerita? Aku bingung. Bagaimana caranya?Aku bertanya pada diriku lagi.

"Naruto -kun..." Ia berbisik padaku "Bisakah Kamu mengambilkan buku cerita dari resepsionis ?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi aku bilang ya. Aku melihat anak-anak membantu Hinata berjalan kembali ke bangku dekat bunga lavender dan mereka duduk di tanah, menunggu dengan sabar.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, bingung sambil berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Di sini apa yang kamu butuhkan" Bibi di resepsionis memberiku sebuah buku tanpa Aku meminta.

"Ummm -"Aku tidak bisa berkata karena benar-benar bingung

"Hina-chan melakukan ini secara teratur, untuk membacakan dongeng atau cerita, beberapa dari anak-anak itu datang hanya sekedar untuk mendengar ceritanya " Bibi menjelaskan. Aku mengangguk memahaminya.

Saat aku berjalan kembali, Aku membuka buku itu. Dan Itu adalah lembaran kosong, hanya ada beberapa titik yang bisa ku rasakan dengan ujung jariku. Aku kagum dengan itu.

Aku duduk di samping Hinata dan memberinya buku

"Arigatoo Naruto-kun" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Iie Hinata-chan"aku menjawab tersenyum kembali meski sekarang Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Dia membuka buku itu dan Aku melihat bagaimana jari-jarinya menari di atasnya.

"Apa cerita yang kalian ingin dengarkan hari ini?" Tanya dia

"Silakan lanjutkan Ar***r minggu yang lalu, Nee-chan"Teriak anak-anak berbarengan.

"Ar***r? Kalian ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari kisahnya? "Hinata bertanya meyakinkan.

"YEEESSS"Mereka menjawab dengan serempak.

Dan anak-anak duduk memandang dengan mata lebar, seraya mendengarkan dengan antusias. Hinata menceritakan kepada mereka bagaimana Ar***r masuk ke dunia Minimoys, karena menyusut ke ukuran mereka dan menjadi Minimoys. Bagaimana ia terlihat dengan kepala besar, telinga runcing, kaki serta lengan panjang , dan rambut runcing putih.

Aku bukan menikmati ceritanya, Aku menikmati mendengarkan suaranya, melihat bagaimana jari-jarinya menari di atas buku itu, membaca kata-kata yang Aku tidak bisa melihat.

Kau tahu Hinata kamu bukan orang yang harus dikasihani, Hinata. Kamu orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui, dan kau terlihat seperti malaikat namun tak bersayap.

.

.

.

# Di sebuh Restoran #

"Jadi namanya Hinata?" Sakura-chan mempertanyakan.

Aku mengangguk. Aku kini sedang makan siang dengan Sakura di sebuah restoran.

"Aku tidak percaya bahwa Kamu bisa jatuh cinta"lanjutnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan tidak percaya.

Aku melemparkan kentang goreng di wajahnya. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Jadi, Kamu sudah menyatakan cinta kepadanya ?"Sakura-chan kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin tidak untuk saat ini"Aku menjawab singkat, dengan nada kecewa,

"Mengapa tidak?"Sakura-chan bingung.

"Dia masih di bawah umur"jawabku sambil memainkan kentang goreng yang ku pegang.

"Aish, seperti itu pernah menjadi hal penting bagimu"Sakura-chan kembali menjawab dengan nada mempertanyakan. Aku melemparkan kentang goreng bahkan lebih di wajahnya

"Yah! Stop buang-buang makanan! " Dia sedikit berteriak "Jadi apa yang akan Kamu lakukan selanjutnya, Naruto-kun?"lalu melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan yang membuatku bimbang.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin Aku akan mencoba untuk mengenal dia lebih baik"jawabku, setidaknya aku akan mencoba.

"Satu-satunya gadis yang bertahan lebih dari 6 jam tanpa berakhir di tempat tidur denganmu"Goda sakura-chan dengan seringai.

"Yahhh! Aku tidak berpikir tentang dirinya seperti itu "Aku menjawab membuat telingaku berubah merah.

"Heheheheh, Naruto kecil ini jatuh cinta"Dia terus menggodaku.

Lalu kami makan dalam diam.

"Aku ikut bahagia untukmu Naruto-kun. Kamu layak untuk mendapatkan cinta nyatamu "Sakura-chan kembali membuka percakapan,

"Doomo arigatoo Sakura-nee"Aku tersenyum, "bagaimana perkembangan cinta pertamamu, apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu dan pria stoic itu?"Aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Kita akan berkencan besok malam" Dia menyeringai.

"Jadi, akhirnya dia memberi respon dan bertanya padamu?"Aku bertanya sedikit terkejut.

"Uhh .. Yah, sebenarnya, Aku yang agak bertanya dulu. "Dia malu-malu menjawab.

"Heh?"Aku bingung.

"Dia mondar-mandir di depan klinik tempatku bekerja, terlihat berkeringat, gugup mungkin, jika Aku akan menolaknya, hehehe. Karena aku melihat dia sedang berbicara dengan tiang lampu, mungkin mencoba berlatih dialog, Aku keluar mendekatinya dan berkata "Hai sasuke-kun! Apakah Kamu akan memintaku kencan ataukah ada sesuatu yang lain?! "Sakura menceritakan kejadian itu hingga selesai.

Aku memegang perutku, dan harus berpegang pada meja untuk mencegahku jatuh di lantai karena Aku tertawa.

"BWAHAHAHAHHA Saku-nee, kupikir pria itu benar-benar tidak memiliki ekspresi , dingin dan keras kepala, ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti itu" Aku mencoba menghapus air mata yang jatuh lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa.

Dia mengangguk setuju"Kau tau Naruto-kun sekeras dan sedingin apapun es, pasti akan mencair dan hangat, benarkan?" Dia tersenyum

Aku mengangguk setuju"Siapa namanya?"Aku baru ingat belum tahu namanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Uchiha Sasuke"dia tersenyum dengan senyum yang belum pernah Aku lihat selama ini, Aku pikir dia benar-benar mencintai pria stoic itu, Aku bahagia untuknya.

"Jadi sekarang kalian resmi?"Aku bertanya mencoba memperjelasnya,

"Yup, kami resmi berpacaran. Jadi Aku tidak akan merasa kesepian jika suatu saat Kamu akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis lavendermu itu "Sakura-chan justru menggodaku.

"Aish... jangan khawatir Sakura-nee, Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meskipun tidak akan sebesar cintaku untuk Hinata-chan ku, hehehe" Aku berkata jujur.

Dan hal itu justru membuat Sakura-chan semakin menggodaku, kami tertawa seperti orang gila sampai Aku mendengar suara perempuan dari belakang.

"Naruto ..."Dia berkata.

Aku menoleh "Oh, Kamu"Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan acuh.

"Bukankah Kau berjanji akan meneleponku "Dia berkata dengan nada sedih dan sedikit marah.

"Gomen, Aku sedang benar-benar sibuk dengan sesuatu"Aku beralasan.

"Bohong, kamu bohongkan,kamu hanya memperalatku dan memanfaatkanku kan untuk kesenanganmu! "Dia berkata ingin menangis.

"Buakankah kamu menikmatinya juga" Aku menyeringai. Sisi jahatku datang kembali entah dari mana.

"Kau baji****! Kau benar-benar ... Aku telah memberimu keperawananku! Karena Aku mencintaimu Naruto "Dia mulai terisak

Oh Kami-sama, benar-benar perempuan psikopat, gerutuku dalam hati.

"Kaulah yang menawarkan diri kepadaku. Aku hanya memenuhi keinginanmu "Aku benar-benar bisa menjadi baj***** kadang-kadang.

'Slap!'bunyi tamparan yang mendarat dipipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto! Teganya kau menyakitiku seperti ini! Kamu akan membayar untuk rasa sakit ini, Kami-sama akan memberikan hukuman yang stimpal padamu Naruto " Dia bersumpah dan lari keluar dari rumah makan itu sambil menangis.

Aku mengelus pipiku yang sakit

"Wow, sobat. Dia benar-benar marah "Akhirnya Sakura-chan berkomentar.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Gadis yang rumit ...

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

.

.

.

KA lupa soal Narutonya dia punya alasan kok kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini ,,, harap bersabar...

Sebenernya dia itu disini jenius dan termasuk kedalam kategori penurut,,, tapi karena suatu peristiwa yg menjadikan dia seperti ini,,,, Oke itu aja ,,,!

sekali lagi Arigatou...

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	4. Chapter 4 Karma

Sebelumnya KA gk bakal bosen-bosennya ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca & Reviewnya... maaf KA gk bisa bales satu2...

Pokonya ini KA lanjutin...

Gomennasai kalo masih banyak Typo, atau bahasa ngeribetin jadi susah dimengerti.

Lets kita lanjutkan ! jangan lupa R & R

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 4~ " Karma "

Author:  
KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

Dan ingat Naruto hanya milik Hinata, Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata menurut UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 1. Pair: NaruHina .

Rate : T++

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning:

Percakapan standar,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

sebelumnya di YMD:

"Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto! Teganya kau menyakitiku seperti ini! Kamu akan membayar untuk rasa sakit ini, Kami-sama akan memberikan hukuman yang stimpal padamu Naruto " Dia bersumpah dan lari keluar dari rumah makan itu sambil menangis.

Aku mengelus pipiku yang sakit

"Wow, sobat. Dia benar-benar marah "Akhirnya Sakura-chan berkomentar.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

Gadis yang rumit ...

.

.

.

* Naruto P.O.V *

Aku benar-benar dalam suasana bahagia dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku disambut Bibi Shizune di resepsionis, dan melambaikan tangan kepada Ino-chan disudut ruangan tunggu.

Ya, setelah 3 minggu Aku mulai mengenal mereka semua. Aku pernah mencoba untuk mengungkap latar belakang Hinata-hime, Aku meminta izin padanya untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Yang jelas mereka tetap tidak akan memberitahukan kebenaran tentang latar belakangnya. Hinata-hime juga tidak ingin membicarakannya, tapi Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu. Mungkin dia membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.

Aku membuka pintu halaman rumahsakit itu dan dihadapkan dengan punggung Hinata . Dia sedang berjalan menuju air mancur. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Hatiku berhenti berdetak saat aku melihatnya tiba-tiba jatuh ke tanah.

"Hime!" Aku berlari secepat yang Aku bisa. Aku membalik tubuhnya.

SHIT! - kejang Tonik - klonik. Aku memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ino-chan cepat panggil dokter! Hinatan-chan kejang-kejang! "

Aku setengah berlari kedalam klinik dengan hinata digendongan lenganku, Aku menempatkan dia di tempat tidur. Dia tidak berhenti kejang-kejang. Air mata mulai jatuh dari mataku

" KAMI-SAMA, DIMANA DOKTER! "Teriak kuI

Dokter Sabakuno Tamari datang dengan dua perawat, mereka memegang lengan Hinata kencang sambil menempatkan iv line dilengannya.

"Aku butuh Lorazepam" katanya kepada perawat

Perawat membuka tas dan mengeluarkan botol lorezepam, membuka segel pada botol dan memberikan alat suntik ke Dokter Sabaku.

Dia menyuntikkan obat tersebut dan dalam hitungan detik aku bisa melihat bagaimana otot Hime santai, meninggalkan kejang fokal di lengan kanannya. Dokter Sabaku memberinya suntikan kedua dan dia berhenti kejang dan mulai rileks. Aku harus memeriksa dadanya untuk memastikan bahwa dia masih bernapas.

"Beri dia beberapa oksigen dan Ringer liter. Ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama sampai dia bangun. Oh dan harap menempatkan pulse oximetry padanya"Dokter Sabaku berbicara kepada para perawat.

Para perawat memeriksa tekanan darah dan menempatkan pulse oximetry pada Hinata-hime. Mendengar jantungnya berdetak entah bagaimana membuatku sedikit lega.

Setelah semua orang pergi, aku duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya. Aku melihat luka kecil dengan goresan kecil terbentuk di dahinya, mungkin terkena batu saat ia terjatuh. Aku menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya, aku pikir dia menggigit bibirnya selama kejang berlangsung.

'Kebutaan dan kejang Tonik-Klonik, hal ini hanya bisa berarti satu peyakit' aku mulai menebak.

Dan pemikiran itu benar-benar membuatku menangis.

Aku tinggal disana selama berjam-jam namun Hinata-hime masih belum sadarkan diri, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Ketika aku mencapai kamarku, Aku segera membuka ruang belajarku. Aku belum pernah kesini lagi untuk waktu yang lama dan aku panik mencari buku neurologiku.

'Dapat'gumamku sambil membuka halaman:" Tumor otak" ... Aku terus membalik halaman demi halaman. Mendapat keterangan untuk Chiasma opticus, kejang sekunder. Aku membaca dan terus membaca, hingga aku tidak ingat waktu.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa aku seorang dokter, ya kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku pernah mendaftar di fakultas kedokteran Yonsen di Suna. Saat itu Aku berada di tahun terakhir ketika Aku memutuskan untuk Dokterop out. Aku hanya tidak bisa jika harus melihat kematian lagi.

Pasien terakhirku adalah seorang gadis berusia 3 tahun dengan penyakit DBD, dia sedang berlibur ke Indonesia, dan kembali dengan demam serta pendarahan dari setiap lubang yang ada pada tubuhnya, ketika orang tuanya membawanya kepada kami.

Darah yang keluar berasal dari hidungnya, telinganya, mulutnya, bahkan matanya. Dia mengalami kehilangan 2.500 Trombosit. Aku mencoba untuk mengukur tekanan darahnya namun justru melihat pendarahan keluar dari setiap pori-pori di lengannya.

Dan dia mulai batuk darah, muntah darah. Kami menempatkan infus intraosseous, menembus jauh ke tulang sumsumnya, mencari akses untuk mengganti semua darah yang telah hilang. hypovolemic shock. Detak jantung nya mulai melambat, serangan jantung. Kami mulai dengan resuscitation, Aku melakukan kompresi dada. Dan aku bisa mendengar bagaimana Aku mematah tulang rusuk nya dengan setiap tekanan yang Aku berikan.

Pada akhirnya Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya.

Seorang temanku bunuh diri dua hari setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak bisa menerima atas kematian gadis kecil itu, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian gadis kecil itu.

Hal itu mengingatkanku kepada orangtuaku, ayahku adalah seorang ahli bedah jantung terkenal dan ibu adalah anestesi. Kami adalah keluarga bahagia sebelum ibu dan ayah masing-masing dipromosikan sebagai kepala departemen. Mereka berhenti berbicara satu sama lain, menyelamatkan nyawa 24 jam dalam seminggu menjadi lebih penting dari pada anak mereka dan pernikahan mereka sendiri. Pada akhirnya ayah menjadi stress dan gila hingga membunuh ibu, menembaknya tepat di kepala lalu dia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Aku tidak ingin mengikuti jejak mereka, tetapi pada akhirnya aku mendaftarkan diri di fakultas kedokteran. Aku harus mengatakan, itu intrikku, untuk menyelamatkan nyawa. Tapi kehilangan gadis kecil itu mengubah segalanya. Dan aku akan kehilangan seseorang lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku berjanji akan melindunginya dengan seluruh usahaku. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan perasaan wanita lagi.

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi hari, bergegas mandi dan bersiap pergi untuk menjenguk Hinata-hime. Ketika aku sampai dikamarnya aku melihat bahwa Dia masih tidur, tapi perawat mengatakan Hime bangun tadi malam dan bertanya apakah Aku masih ada disini aku tersajung.

Aku membelai rambutnya penuh kasih, lalu ia membuka matanya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-Hime..." Aku berkata.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun..."Dia menjawab dengan lemah,

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"Aku bertanya menggenggam tanganya lembut.

"Masih sedikit sakit dikepala, tapi tidak terlalu sakit" Dia memberiku tersenyum lemah.

"Hinata-Hime ..."Aku bersenandung seraya membelai rambutnya dengan tanganku yang bebas. Untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku ingin dengar. Akhirnya Dia menceritakan kisahnya, dia tahu tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan segala sesuatu tentang hal itu lagi.

"Ini dimulai ketika Aku berusia 5 tahun, Aku mulai tersandung, pada awalnya Kaa-san pikir itu karena Aku kikuk, tapi kemudian Aku justru semakin sering tersandung dan menabrak hampir segala benda yang ku lewati, membuatku terjatuh berkali-kali, sehingga Aku memiliki memar dari kejadian tersebut.

Kaa-san membawaku ke sebuah klinik mata, dan dokter meberitahukan bahwa aku terkena bitemporal hemianopsia, Aku kehilangan daya visual mata kanan dan kiriku, yang kelamaan menjadi kebutaan total sejak saat itu Aku tidak dapat melihat lagi.

Ketika usiaku 7 tahun Aku mengalami kejang pertamaku, Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Para dokter mengatakan Aku terserang menigiom pada hipotalamusku, tumor itu menempati ruang otakku yang menyebabkan kejang. "Dia selesai kisahnya dan hanya menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya.

"Tidak bisakah mereka menghilangkannya?"Aku bertanya masih menggenggam tanganya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kaa-san dan Tou-san telah menjual segalanya hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi berbagai dokter yang menggelengkan kepala,kerena mereka menyerah. Mereka bilang Ini terlalu besar dan terlalu banyak risiko yang diambil. Kaa-san jatuh sakit dan meninggal dunia. Tou-san tidak bisa menerima hal itu dia' menjadi seorang pecandu alkohol."Hinata-hime menambahkan dengan begitu tegarnya.

"Tapi Hime, itu 11 tahun yang lalu Kapan terakhir kali Hime melakukan MRT ?. Kecanggihan dunia Kedokteran sekarang telah meningkat, mungkin mereka telah mengembangkan dan menemukan cara untuk membantumu"Aku berkata untuk meyakinkanya bahwa ada kemunginan untuknya sembuh.

Dia tersenyum, "Aku lebih suka memiliki kehidupan yang indah dan singkat, menjadi tua dengan menggunakan i. pada tubuhku dan menerima makanan melalui tabung di perutku"Hime menjawab dengan sangat tenang, bahkan tidak ada rasa ragu sedikitpun.

"Tapi ..."Aku ingin menyanggah anggapannya.

"Tak bisakah kamu hanya mencintaiku seperti ini Naruto-kun?"Hime memotong ucapanku bangkit dan mengalihkan pandangannya seakan menatap ku dengan mata pucatnya, dengan ekspresi mempertanyakan.

"Hime..." Suaraku gemetar, air mataku mengalir di pipiku.

Dia duduk, menarikku lembut ke dalam pelukannya. Hal tersebut justru membuatku semakin terisak.

"Jangan menangisiku Naruto-kun, Aku bahagia bahwa Aku diijinkan bertemu denganmu..."Hime berkata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Hime"Aku berkata dengan isakan dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak ada yang hidup selamanya Naruto-kun. Aku ingin kamu mengingatku seperti ini... Aku bersyukur atas setiap hal kecil yang masih bisa Aku nikmati. Setiap saat dimana Aku dapat berbagi denganmu..."Dia menjawab dengan suara yang masih memperlihatkan ketegarannya.

Aku tidak bisa menghenti air mataku, bagaimana dia bisa begitu berani seperti ini. Bahkan Aku sudah menyerah untuk hidup ketika hal buruk terjadi dalam hidupku. Tapi Dia, orang yang disekitarnya diintai oleh malaikat maut, dia begitu tenang seakan siap untuk menerima kematiannya ketika malaikat datang untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Tapi aku belum siap untuk melepaskan dia pergi.

Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkanmu, Hime. Aku berjanji kepadamu.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan ini Hinata berulang tahun. Aku minta izin kepada Dokter untuk mengajaknya ke pantai. Dia ingin sekali mendengar gelombang, katanya, dan dengan senang hati sang dokter mengijinkan meskipun butuh waktu yang lama untuk membujuknya. Para suster menyuntikan anti-epileptikum dengan levetiracetam. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejang terakhirnya, mungkin itu akan membantu untuk saat ini.

Mereka memberiku sebuah botol Lorazepam beserta suntikan untuk berjaga-jaga, memasang i.v line di tangan kiri Hinata.

Aku menyiapkan makan malam, menaruh beberapa selimut di dalam mobil dan memastikan Hinata memakai sesuatu yang hangat. Aku memegang tangannya, membimbingnya ke mobil. Diperjalanan Dia sangat senang ketika merasakan angin bertiup membelai rambutnya melalui kaca mobil yang terbuka. Aku mempercepat laju mobil, karena Aku ingin berada di pantai saat matahari terbenam. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya kemarin, Aku mendirikan tenda di pantai sehingga kita bisa bermalam di sana.

Hinata sangat senang merasakan pasir basah di antara jemari kakinya, kakinyapun basah karena terkena gelombang. Aku menawarkan menggendongnya dipunggungku, tapi dia menolak. Dan pada akhirnya Aku hanya memegang tangannya dan kami berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang pantai.

"Apakah Hime Lelah?" Aku bertanya pdanya dengan nada khawatir.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, menunjukkanku senyum menawannya. "Sudah lama Aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti ini"dia berkata.

Itu membuatku tersenyum. Dia benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

Kami duduk di samping tenda. Menyaksikan matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Naruto -kun..."Dia memanggilku dengan suara lembut.

"Ada apa Hime?"Aku bertanya beralih menatapnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memandang jauh kedepan seakan menyaksikan terbenamnya matahari.

"Apakah matahari terbenam itu indah?"dia bertanya dengan riang.

"Ya, sangat Indah ... langit terlihat berwarna merah saga, bahkan air laut juga terlihat merah"aku menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak ingat bagaimana warna merah, yang Aku ingat hanya lavender "Dia kembali menjawab dengan tersenyum. Aku tertawa dengan jawabannya, dia sangat menyukai lavender.

Kami selesai menyantap makan malam kami, Aku meletakkan selimut di bahu Hinata, mencegahnya agar tidak sakit karena terkena dinginnya angin pantai.

Ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12, Aku mengambil kue kecil yang memiliki lilin di atasnya dan menyanyikan lagu happy birthday.

"O-tanjoobi omedetoo, Hime ..." Kukecup dahinya.

"Doomo arigatoo Naruto-kun"Dia memelukku sedikit terisak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat keinginan dan meniup lilinnya"Aku berkata serasa menyodorkan kue tepat dihadapannya.

Dia mengangguk, lalu memejamkan matanya dan bergumam keinginannya sebelum ia meniup lilin.

"Apa yang menjadi keinginanmu?"aku bertanya ingin tahu.

"Ini tidak akan menjadi kenyataan jika Aku mengatakannya Naru-kun" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

Aku tertawa "Aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu"Aku menjawab.

"Apakah Kau ingin tahu?"Dia akhirnya bertanya kepadaku.

"Hanya jika Hime ingin memberitahuku"Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman khasku.

"Aku berharap Naru-kun akan bahagia selamanya, bahkan setelah Aku -"Dia berkata dengan tersenyum dan sebelum dia selesai.

"Jangan teruskan Hime" Aku memotong nya

"Naruto-kun ..."Dia mencoba untuk meneruskan

"Aku mohon jangan pernah katakan hal itu"Aku memotong ucapannya lagi dan memeluknya.

Dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku serta menyadarka kepalanya nyaman didadaku"Naru-kun..." dia bersenandung dalam pelukanku.

"Kenapa Hime ?"Aku menjawab masih memeluknya erat membelai kelanya.

"Bolehkah Aku menyentuh wajahmu? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahmu"dia berkata masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"B – Bagaimana caranya?"Aku mengernyitkan dahi seraya melepas pelukannya dan ganti memegang bahunya.

"Duduklah di hadapanku"dia mengatakan. Akhirnya aku duduk dihadapannya, dan dia mulai meletakan kedua tangannya ke wajahku. Saat ia mulai menjalankan jarinya di wajahku, Aku menutup mataku. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap inci dari wajahku, kadang-kadang perlahan, kadang-kadang cepat.

"Apa warna rambutmu?"dia bertanya masih dengan jemarinya diwajahku.

"Pirang"Aku menjawab singkat

Dia tersenyum dan terus mengeksplorasi wajahku, dia menelusuri tulang pipiku. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Mata pucatnya tampak bersinar di kegelapan, bibirnya ...Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirku. Aku menahan napas.

"Kau Tampan, Naruto-kun ..."Dia selesai dengan sebuah kesimpulan.

"Aku tidak merasa tampan"Aku menyanggahnya.

"Ya, kamu pasti tampan" jari-jarinya masih menelusuri wajahku.

"Itu tidak benar, Hime ..." Aku mengambil tangannya, menggenggam mereka erat "Yang lebih indah itu, Hime ..."Aku berkata mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

"Naru ..."Dia terlihat memejamkan mata dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Aku ragu-ragu ketika Aku semakin mendekat, aku memejamkan mataku saat menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku melepaskan tangannya, menangkup pipi dan terus menciumnya, membelai pipinya, mencoba untuk menceritakan dengan ciuman ini betapa aku mencintainya.

Dia mengepalkan bajuku saat menciumku kembali.

Ketika kami merasa kekurangan udara aku memecahkan ciuman itu, Aku berhenti menciumnya, menariknya lebih dekat, memeluknya erat-erat dan berbisik di telinganya "I Love You"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"jawabnya dalam pelukanku.

"Mari kita tidur" Aku berkata.

Dia mengangguk, mecoba berdiri dan merapiakan dirinya. Dia mendengarkan suara ombak, merasakan pasir di jari kakinya..

Setelah dia berdiri sempuna Aku memegang tangannya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Naru-kun apa yang...?"belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Suaraku gemetar ketika Aku berkata "Hinata Hyuga, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Dan Hinata bilang ya. Aku ingin berteriak bahagia, Aku memasangkan salah satu cincin dijari manisnya, tapi itu terlalu besar untuknya. Aku berjanji padanya untuk membelikannya yang baru besok ketka kami pergi keluar berIie, doo itashimashite. lagi. Tapi,

Dia menggeleng, membelai cincin tersebut di jari manisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin yang baru, Naru-kun. yang ini sudah cukup bagiku"Dia mengatakan dengan senyumannya.

"Tapi itu terlalu besar untukmu"Aku mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Aku lebih suka yang pertama kau berikan Naru-kun dan aku akan selalu menjaganya"Dia menjawabnya dengan senyum yang lebih tulus.

Aku menyerah dan hanya dapat tertawa bahagia karena aku sadar bahwa sekarang Hinata Hyuga adalah milikku, dia mengenakan cincinku di jarinya.

Kami masuk ke dalam tenda. Dia merapatkan dirinya dekat denganku, merebahkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu Naru-kun" bisiknya.

Aku membelai rambutnya. Napasnya menjadi setabil, dia pasti sangat lelah karena dia segera tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Aku menyingkirkan rambut di dahinya. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik dan Aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk hari itu, di mana kita hidup bersama-sama, membayangkannya berdiri di dapur dengan celemek berwarna senada dengan bunga favoritnya, memasak makan malam tidak bisa menunggu untu hari itu datang, di mana Aku bisa memeluknya seperti ini setiap hari.

Sebuah hari yang mungkin tidak akan pernah datang.

.

.

.

Aku datang kembail ke klinik keesokannya dengan sebuket bunga mawar di tanganku. Merah dan putih. Aku sempat mencari artinya di internet, itu berarti tahu dia pasti akan menyukainya.

Kakiku membeku setelah Aku melihat ambulans di depan rumah sakit.

Aku menjatuhkan bunga. Tubuhku tegang bertindak seolah-olah tubuh ini terbuat dari baja, hatiku sakit, memikirkan akan ada kejadian buruk.

Aku berjalan di dalam klinik. Ino-chan sedang duduk ruang tunggu, tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menundukan kepalanya terisak, Bibi Shizune dan wanita lain yang seusianya menangis, saling berpelukan.

Mataku melesat ke kamarnya. Begitu banyak orang di dalam, paramedis yang berteriak, berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tidak Hime ...

Bukankah Kamu berjanji untuk menikah denganku, ingat?' aku mental bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ...

Jangan tinggalkan Aku seperti ini ...

To be continue...

Keterangan :

- i.v line = Impus

- Kejang Tonic-Klonic = istilah untuk kejang yang diawali dengan hilangnya kesadaran dan saat tonik, kaku umum pada otot ektremitas, batang tubuh, dan wajah, yang langsung kurang dari 1 menit. Dapat

disertai dengan hilangnya kontrol kandung kebih dan usus. Tidak ada pernafasan dan pergerakan. Biasanya terjadi pada pasien penyakit otak dan neurologi lainnya.

- Lorazepam = sama dengan obat penenanga, waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk bereaksi lebih cepat dari pada obat penenang lainnya.

- liter Ringer = (Laktat Ringer) cairan lambung, untuk menggantikan cairan yang terbuang dari tubuh

- Pulse oximetry = suatu metode non-invasive untuk memonitoring persentase hemoglobin (Hb) yang mengadakan percampuran dengan oksigen di dalam darah.

- Kejang fokal = kejang yang terjadi setelah pengurangan intensitas kejang tonic-klonic

- Chiasma opticus = gangguan pada mata akibat penyilangan serabut nasal retina yang menyatu dengan serabut syaraf mata. Dialami oleh penderita tumor otak.

- Kejang Sekunder = kejang yang diakibatkan oleh banyak faktor dikarenakan infeksi otak, tumor otak, trauma kepala, gangguan otak, obat-obatan, radiasi, stroke, dan gangguan pembuluh otak,

- infus intraosseous = jenis infus yang digunakan untuk mencapai bagian tubuh yang mendalam.

- hypovolemic shock = shock berat yang disebabkan oleh kehilangan darah atau cairan.

- resuscitation =prosedur Pemulihan untuk pasien yang mendadak tidak sadarkan diri.

- Kopresi dada = memberikan tekanan pada setengah bawah tulang dada (sternum) berulang-ulang dan berirama.

- Anastesi = Ahli dalam bidang bius.

- bitemporal hemianopsia = gangguan pada syaraf akibat tumor otak.

- Menigioma pada Hipotalamus= salah satu jenis tumor otak jinak dan yang paling umum banyak didapatkan namun dapat juga bersifat ganas. Yang menyerang pada bagian Hipotalamus.

- MRT = Terapi Pembaharuan Molekul/sel ( Molecular Reform Therapy ) adalah rangkaian proses peningkatan kesehatan dengan mengatasi sumber permasalahan kesehatan.

-anti-epileptikum = pencegahan kejang.

-Levetiracetam = jenis obat anti-epileptikum, yang lebih efektif.

.

.

.

Huaaa.a... T-T... kenapa KA nulis fic semenyedihkan ini sih... udah susah dimengerti lagi,,, gomennasai mina...

(tapi tenang aja bakal heppy ending kok,karena KA juga gk pernah bisa liat NaruHIna terpisahkan )"bisik-bisik sambil nangis bombay" .

Inget Naruto kan gk pernah ngingkarin janjinya, kalo dia bakal ngelakuin apa pun buat Hime tercintanya.

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	5. Chapter 5 Kehidupan Baru dan Syarat

Sebelumnya KA gk bakal bosen-bosennya ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca & Reviewnya... maaf KA gk bisa bales satu2...

Pokonya ini KA lanjutin...

Gomennasai kalo masih banyak Typo, atau bahasa ngeribetin jadi susah dimengerti.

Lets kita lanjutkan ! jangan lupa R & R

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 5~ " Kehidupan Baru & Syarat "

Author:  
KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

Dan ingat Naruto hanya milik Hinata, Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata menurut UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 1.

Pair: NaruHina .

Rate : T++

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning:

Percakapan standar,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

sebelumnya di YMD:

Aku berjalan di dalam klinik. Ino-chan sedang duduk ruang tunggu, tangannya menutupi wajahnya, menundukan kepalanya terisak, Bibi Shizune dan wanita lain yang seusianya menangis, saling berpelukan.

Mataku melesat ke kamarnya. Begitu banyak orang di dalam, paramedis yang berteriak, berjuang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tidak Hime ...

Bukankah Kamu berjanji untuk menikah denganku, ingat?' aku mental bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ...

Jangan tinggalkan Aku seperti ini ...

.

.

.

2 tahun kemudian

*Seseorang P.O. V*

Aku berjalan-jalan di taman, berhenti tepat didepan bunga lavender. Mereka mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu.

"Hyuga-san, ini sudah saatnya" Datang seorang perawat menghampirikuku, Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Para dokter mulai dengan memeriksa parameter pentingku. Dokter Senju memeriksa penglihatanku, reaksi motorikku,dan ia senang dengan hasilnya.

"Hyuga-san, silahkan duduk" katanya "Ceritakan siapa namamu ?"Dia bertanya.

"Hyuga Hinata"Aku menjawabnya.

"Tempat lahir?"Dia bertanya kembali.

"Konoha"Jawabku singkat.

"Apakah ada kenangan baru yag bisa diingat sejak pertemuan terakhir kita?"Dia menambahkan pertanyaan lagi.

Aku menggeleng, tapi kemudian aku berkata ragu-ragu "Aku pikir Aku menyukai bunga lavender"

"Bungan lavender?"Dia bingung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya"Jawabku singkat.

"Apakah Kau tahu kenapa?"Dia bertanya kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya merasa menyukainya"Jawabku memberi alasan.

"Baiklah cukup sampai sini, Kamu bisa beristirahat lagi, kita akan bersiap untuk berangkat"Dia berdiri dan sebelum pergi Dia menepuk kepalaku.

Aku masih duduk disana, mengingat lagi kenangan dua tahun sebelumnya.

* Flash back *

"Hyuga-san?"Seorang berbicara entah kepada siapa, karena Aku tidak bisa melihat.

Hyuga? Siapa itu?Aku mempertanyakan dalam hati.

" Hyuga-san?" Suara wanita itu mengulangi kata-katanya.

Hyuga? Apakah yang Dia maksud Aku? bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Hyuga-san ... Aku Dokter Haruno. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"Dia memperkenalkan diri dan bertanya keadaan.

"Uhh, siapa Hyuga ?"Aku bertanya padanya, karena Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Hyuga.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyuga-san ini mungkin saja pasca iktal fase, karena kamu mengalami kejang, hal ini normal untukmu kehilangan memori sementara setelah itu"Dia menjawab mencoba menenangkan.

Kejang? Kehilangan memori?Aku bertanya-tanya.

Tapi kenanganku tidak pernah kembali, satu-satunya hal yang bisa ku ingat adalah namaku, ulang tahunku, dan bahwa Aku memiliki tumor otak. Ibuku meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan ayahku adalah seorang alkoholic. Sisanya Aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Dokter Haruno datang lagi seminggu kemudian, menawarkanku untuk pergi ke Jerman untuk check up, memeriksa apakah masih ada kemungkinan untuk pengobatan. Dan Aku setuju.

Dia menemaniku ke Hannover, Hochschule Medicinische, di mana Profesor Senju bekerja sebagai staf pada neurologi. Ia pindah ke Jerman ketika ia berusia 17 tahun, belajar dan bekerja di sana sejak itu. Dokter Senju bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang biaya. Kerena Rumah Sakit Konoha memiliki dana untuk membantu pasien sepertiku.

Profesor Senju melakukan check up umum. Dan Aku tidak percaya apa yang ku dengar saat ia mengatakan ada kemungkinan 80% untuk operasi pengangkatan tumor berhasil, bahkan ada peluang 50% bagiku untuk dapat melihat lagi. Dan itu semua menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka mengirimku ke sebuah klinik khusus setelah oprasi itu. Aku belajar membaca, belajar segala sesuatu dari awal lagi. Dokter Haruno datang menjenguk sebulan sekali, bertanya bagaimana perasaanku, dia senang melihatku membuat banyak kemajuan.

* Akhir Flash back *

.

.

.

Dia di sini lagi hari ini. Kami berencana untuk kembali ke Jepang dalam 2 hari jika semua hasilnya baik. Profesor Senju mengatakan itu mungkin membantuku untuk mendapatkan kenanganku kembali jika Aku kembali ke sana. Aku senang, sekarang Aku bisa melihat, Aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa Jepang .

Setelah pemeriksaan Aku berjalan menuju kantin, tempat di mana Dokter Haruno menungguku.

"Hai, Hinata-chan"Sapanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hai, Sakura-neechan "jawabku tersenyum kembali.

Aku pernah bertanya kepadanya apakah aku bisa memanggilnya Onee-chan, Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa ku ingat, aku bersyukur bahwa dia dengan senang hati mengatakan iya.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaannya?"Sakura-nee mulai bertanya.

"Aku pikir itu baik-baik saja, karena Dokter Senju bilang seperti itu"Aku menjawab.

"Tidak sabar untuk pergi ke Jepang?"Sakura-nee bertanya lagi.

"Ya"jawabku riang.

Dia tersenyum "Teman-temanmu di rumah sakit Hati yang Suci pasti akan terkejut melihatmu seperti ini"Sakura-nee berkata.

Aku mengangguk setuju, meskipun Aku tidak ingat mereka. Sakura-nee mengatakan kepadaku bahwa mereka yang telah merawatku. Bahkan jika kenanganku tidak datang kembali lagi, Aku hanya bisa mulai untuk mengenal mereka semua lagi dari awal.

Aku membelai cincin di tangan kiriku.

"Apakah Kau begitu menyuka cincin itu, meskipun itu terlalu besar bagimu ?"Sakura-nee mempertanyakan.

"Ya, Aku tidak ingat mengapa Aku menyukainya, tetapi Aku tahu ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku"Aku menjawabnya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura-neechan berubah sedih,

"Dia masih mencintai Kamu"Ia bergumam lrih

"Apa yang barusan Nee-chan bilang Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas?"Aku bertanya untuk memperjelas pernyataannya.

"Tidak ada kok!" katanya berbohong "Mari kita pergi ke tempat Dokter Senju dan menanyakan apakah Kamu sudah baik dan diijinkan untuk pergi"Dia terlihat berpura-pura ceria kembali.

"Ok !" Aku menjawabnya riang, mungkin memang aku salah mendengar, atau dia ... aish aku percaya Nee-chan ku.

Dalam perjalanan kami menuju kantor Dokter Senju, Aku tidak bisa berhenti berfikir tentang apa yang Sakura- neechan katakan tadi "Dia masih mencintai Kamu"Aku masih dapat mendengarnya meski itu pelan, Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saat itu.

Aku yakin Dia tahu lebih dari apa yang telah dia beritahukan kepadaku, dan ketika Aku sampa di Jepang nanti aku akan mencari tahu sendiri.

.

.

.

*Dokter Senju P.O.V*

"Defi!" Kata pemuda rambut jabrik dalam ruangan itu

"Priksa Adrenalin!"Dia memerintahkan kepada timnya.

Aku melihat dari jendela ruangan bagaimana Naruto memimpin timnya, melakukan CPR pada pasien serangan jantung. Dan ini sudah dua tahun sejak terakhir kami bertemu.

Aku masih mengingat percakapan kami 2 tahun yang lalu.

* Flash back *

Aku terkejut ketika aku melihat Naruto berjalan ke dalam kantorku. Sekretarisku mencoba mencegahnya, karena dia tahu Aku benci terganggu.

"Maafkan Aku Dokter Senju, Dia memaksa masuk"Sekertarisku mencoba menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aburame-san . anda boleh pergi"Aku menginstuksikannya.

Dia' membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku belum melihat Naruto bertahun-tahun. Dia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya. Aku tahu aku tidak harus mengagumi cucu favoritku, tetapi Aku terlalu menyayangi Naruto. Aku sangat sedih ketika Aku tidak dapat membantunya selama ini saat orang tuanya meninggal. Sampai Aku tahu dia' mendaftarkan diri ke sekolah kedokteran, Aku sangat senang sampai Aku mendengar bahwa dia' Drop out sebelum ujian terakhir.

Dia tampak sedih hari ini, lelah, tertekan, Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan keadaanya.

"Naruto-kun"Aku menyapanya.

"Tsunade Baa-sama" katanya. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata "Aku butuh bantuanmu, Obaa-sama"dia berkata dengan nada sedih.

"Naruto Uzumaki membutuhkan seorang wanita tua untuk memeberikan bantuan kepanya?"Aku bertanya terkejut.

"Tolong bantu dia"Dia' menjawab dengan nada memohon.

Tentu saja Aku sudah tahu siapa dia yang Naruto maksud , dia adalah Hinata Hyuga, gadis 18 tahun, yang didiagnosis dengan tumor otak saat itu. Tidak sadarkan diri. Saat ia berbaring di ICU kami dengan status epileptikus.

"Mengapa Aku harus membantunya, Naruto-kun?"Mencoba bertanya alasannya.

Dia menatapku. Tanpa berkedip dia berkata "Karena Aku akan melakukan segala sesuatu yang Obaa-sama ingin Aku lakukan, jika Baa-sama berjanji bahwa Baa-sama akan menyelamatkannya"Dia menjawab dengan penuh harap dan keyakinan.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto begitu rentan seperti ini sejak terakhir kali orang tuanya meninggal. Aku pikir Dia' begitu mencintai gadis ini.

"Siapa dia Untukmu, Naruto-kun?" Aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Aku - Aku mencintainya Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun, lebih dari hidupku sendiri... jadi Aku mohon selamatkan dia" Dia berlutut dihadapanku dan mulai menangis.

Aku terluka melihatnya seperti itu, Aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa itu semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi Aku punya rencana lain untuknya. Naruto-kun seharusnya tidak menyia-nyiakan hidupnya selama ini. Dia dapat melakukan jauh lebih baik dari pada kehidupan yang ia jalani sekarang.

"Bangunlah, Naruto-kun Aku berjanji kepadamu untuk mencari dokter terbaik untuknya, untuk membayar semua biaya nya... Tapi dengan tiga syarat"Aku benar-benar harus melakukannya.

"Apa itu ?"Dia bertanya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan sekolah kedokteranmu dan setelah lulus kamu akan bekerja untukku di rumah sakit ini"Aku menjelaskan syarat pertama yang ku ajukan.

Dia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau akan menikahi gadis yang Aku pilihkan untukmu"Aku melanjukan syarat kedua.

Dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Dan Kamu tidak diizinkan untuk melihat Hinata lagi"ini adalah syarat yang terakhir yang kuajukan, demi kebaikannya.

Dia menggeratkan giginya "Jika Aku melakukan semua itu, Baa-sama berjanji akan merawatnya?"Dia bertanya untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku berjanji"Aku menjawab meyakinkannya.

"Baik, Baa-sama bisa pegang janjiku juga"Dia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan lemas.

* Akhir flashback *

.

.

Dia lulus kedokterannya dalam setahun, membuatnya menjadi Kepala Departemen termuda dalam sejarah Konoha ICU.

Dia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin, karena rekan kerja nya mengaguminya untuk kinerja dan dedikasinya.

Tapi dia bukan Naruto-kun yang kita kenal dulu. Sejak hari itu saat aku bilang dia tidak diizinkan untuk melihat Hinata lagi, dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Seolah-olah hatinya mati.

Aku menghela napas. Apa yang harus Aku lakukan?

*Dokter Senju POV end*

.

.

.

* Hinata POV *

Aku berlutut di depan bunga lavender di rumah sakit Hati yang Suci. Itulah mengapa Aku terpesona oleh bunga-bunga ini ketika aku berada di Jerman.

Shizune bibi penunggu resepsionis menangis saat dia melihatku. Ino-san juga ikut menangis. Mereka orang-orang yang telah merawatku, sayangnya Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku duduk di bangku putih di halaman belakang rumah sakit ini. Kenapa rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang, Aku merasa kehilangan sesuatu yang Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa itu. Seolah-olah Aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku.

Tanpa sadar Aku menggerakan tanganku di tempat kosong di sebelahku. Apakah dulu ada seseorang yang selalu duduk di sampingku? Rasanya begitu kosong duduk di sini sendiri saja.

Aku mengambil buku cerita di tanganku, rasanya nyaman merasakan titik-titik di jariku lagi. Aku tersenyum saat Aku membalik halaman-halaman buku ini.

"Hinata-chan ..."Sapa seseorang tepat didepanku tanpa Aku sadari.

Aku mendongak dan Aku melihat Sakura nee-chan.

"Apakah sudah waktunya ?" Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Ya"Dia menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti berterima kasih padanya. Setelah kami kembali ke Jepang, dia membuatku mendapatkan janji wawancara di berbagai stasiun radio. Mereka ingin mendengar ceritaku, Aku menulis sebuah buku berjudul "Hidup tanpa cahaya" ketika Aku berada di Jerman. Sakura-neechan melakukan pemasaran dan itu menjadi salah satu best seller di Jepang.

Aku memiliki setidaknya satu wawancara dalam sehari dan Aku biasanya akan menyanyikan lagu yang aku tulis sendiri di beberapa acara wawancara tersebut. Dan selalu menjadi nomor satu, Aku menolak untuk menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan apapun. Karena Aku tidak pernah ingin berada di sorotan kamera. Aku suka menyanyi, tetapi Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk hidup seperti kebanyakan bintang Pop, yang diikuti kamera selama hampir 24 jam per hari dalam seminggu.

Aku punya beberapa pertunjukan live juga, sebagai bintang tamu di acara musik variaty. Aku tidak percaya bahwa beberapa dari bintang Pop yang terkenal bahkan ada yang memintaku untuk menjadi pacar mereka. Tapi Aku menolaknya dengan sopan.

Hatiku sudah milik orang lain, meskipun Aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu, tapi aku yakin aku akan menemukannya jika Aku mendengarnya lagi.

Sakura nee-chan menemukan apartemen yang bagus untukku. Dia datang untuk mengunjungiku dengan suaminya kadang-kadang, Sasuke-Nii. Mereka begitu lucu saat bersama-sama. Aku suka melihat bagaimana mereka peduli satu sama lain, meskipun perbedaan sifat antara keduanya sangan banyak.

Sekali lagi Aku menatap cincin di tangan kiriku. Siapapun Kamu , mungkinkan aku dapat bertemu denganmu lagi segera.

.

.

.

*Sakura P.O.V*

Dokter Senju memanggilku ke kantornya hari ini. Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Aku pikir itu pasti tentang masalah Naruto-kun. Dia' masuk dalam perkelahian dengan salah satu pasiennya waktu itu. Pasiennya adalah pria tinggi dan karena Naruto-kun menolak untuk memberinya beberapa pembunuh rasa sakit, ia memukul wajahnya.

Tapi itu bukan apa yang membuatku takut. Yang membuatku taku dan khawatir adalah bagaimana Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak bereaksi selama pertarungan itu berlangsung. Pria itu tingginya mencapai 2 m dengan otot seperti Hulk Hogan dan Naruto-kun semakin memprofokasinya, membuatnya semakin marah. Saat Naruto-kun jatuh ke tanah karena pukulan pertama mengenainya, Naruto-kun justru tidak berhenti dan terus memprovokasi pria itu, keamanan tidak bisa menghentikannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum, menerima semua pukulan. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk membela diri, seolah-olah dia benar-benar ingin mati.

Hebatnya dan syukurnya dia hanya memiliki memar dan luka kecil di dahi kanannya, tidak ada tulang rusuk yang patah, Berita itu menyebar seperti api. Dan Aku yakin itu sebabnya Dokter Senju memanggilku hari ini.

Sekertaris Dokter Senju menemaniku masuk ke kantornya.

"Doktor Senju, Dokter Haruno di sini"

"Arigatou, Aburame-san ."

Dia membungkuk dan pergi keluar

"Duduklah" katanya kepadaku.

Dan kami mulai percakapan kami, Itu adalah percakapan yang panjang. Dan aku benar, Ini tentang Naruto.

"Tapi, Dokter Senju hal Ini tidak mungkin. Ini hanya akan menyakiti Naruto."Aku mencoba mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Semakin cepat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya seperti dulu lagi , semakin cepat dia akan melupakannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya"Dia menjawab.

"Kau tidak tahu Ini akan menghancurkan perasaan Naruto.."Aku mencoba untuk meyakinkan dia.

"Dia cucuku tentu saja Aku kenal dia... dan Gadis itu bahkan tidak ingat Naruto lagi!"Dia kembali berkata dengan alasannya.

"Dokter Senju, Aku tidak berpikir itu akan menjadi ide yang baik ..."Aku mencoba berbicara kembali.

"Berhentilah mencoba untuk membuatku berubah pikiran, Ini untuk yang terbaik.. Naruto perlu untuk melanjutkan hidupnya"Dia memotong ucapanku.

"Tapi itu bukan jalan ..."Aku belum sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, hanya melakukan seperti apa yang Aku katakan"Dokter Senju memotongnya.

Aku ragu-ragu

"Dokter Haruno, Aku dapat menyuruh orang lain untuk melakukan hal ini, jika Kamu tidak ingin"Ia menambahkan,,

Aku mendesah kalah "Aku akan melakukannya"

"Baik, Aku membutuhkan kau melakukannya dalam sebulan"

"Ya, Dokter Senju"Aku menjawab pasrah.

.

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

Bagus sekali, Obaa-san akhirnya memanggilku ke kantornya. Aku benar-benar mendesah, ini pasti karna perkelahian.

"Ini " dia melemparkanku sebuah kartu undangan.

Aku mengangkat alis

"Kau akan menghadiri pesta atas namaku"Dia menjawab datar.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk itu" Aku melemparkan kartu undangan itu kembali padanya.

"Kau Ingat janjimu?"Dia mengingatkanku.

Aku mengeratkan gigi, dengan terpaksa mengambil kartu undangan dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Naruto-kun"Dia memanggil.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berbalik melihatnya

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkan pesta sebelum itu selesai"Dia memberikan perintahnya.

Aku tidak menjawab dan pergi.

Aku telah berjanji padanya.

.

.

.

Aku mengenakan tuksedo untuk malam ini, menyisir rambutku, melihat diriku di cermin sekali lagi sebelum Aku mengunci pintu. Sopir sudah menunggu di depan pintu apartemenku.

"Dokter Uzumaki-san" Dia' menyapaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Aku segera mengambil botol sampanye dan membukanya. mungkin kalau aku mabuk , tidak akan membuatku merasa bosan untuk menghabiskan berjam-jam di pesta nanti . Setidaknya Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-nii akan datang.

Aku menatap gelas sampanye. Toast Naruto. Aku harap Kamu bertahan malam ini. Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sopir membukakan pintu untukku.

"Dokter Uzumaki-san, kita sudah sampai"

"Doomo arigatoo" kataku.

Aku membuka kancing Tuksedo ku sedikit saat keluar.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa begitu banyak kamera? Bukankah ini seharusnya hanya pesta amal penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak cacat ? aku mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri.

Aku bisa mendengar gadis cekikikan di mana-mana sambila memandangiku ketika Aku memasuki ruangan. Aku kira aku belum kehilangan pesonaku, tetapi Aku benar-benar kehilangan semua minatku. Yang Aku ingin hanya dia.

Jadi ketika banyak perempuan datang dan memperkenalkan diri kepadaku, Aku hanya tersenyum sopan. Aku benci jenis kegiatan ini. Aku melihat ke sekeliling sampai Aku menemukan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-nii.

"Hi" Aku menyapa mereka

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun. KAMU terlihat tampan" kata Sakura-chan

"Trimakasih, Sakura-chan juga terlihat Cantik"Aku menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

"Hei, Sakura-chan kau tidak lupa kan, kalau aku disini " Sasuke-nii berkata sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, berpura-pura cemburu.

"Jangan khawatir, Anata, Aku hanya mencintaimu"Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar milik sasuke.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil, betapa aku merasa iri pada mereka.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku karena mereka harus menemui yang lain. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku mengambil sampanyeku lagi, duduk sendirian di meja yang terletak di sudut yang gelap, di mana tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Obaa-san melarangku untuk pergi dari pesta lebih awal, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan larangan untuk tidak berbaur kan?.

MC naik ke podium. Dan Aku hanya mengabaikan mereka sambi terus meneguk sampanyeku.

Pidato dan pidato lagi, Aku bisa mati karena bosan di sini. Hingga MC mengumumkan sesuatu tentang kehadiran bintang tamu, para tamu bertepuk tangan.

Aku hanya menatap lantai.

Musik mulai bermain dan aku menjatuhkan gelas ketika aku mendengar ...

watch?v=fg1ZO7TNn9o&feature=related

(ini link lagu yang Naruto denger, tapi lagu Korea, KA gk punya ide kalo lagunya harus jepang )

(lagu ini intinya ungkapan si penyanyi buat seseorang yang dia cintai tapi dia gk tau dimana orang itu berada...

Dia pengen bilang kalo dia itu mencintai cintanya itu meskipun dia gk tau orang itu dimana

Terus dia berharap bahwa orang yang dia cintai itu gk pernal lupa sama dia.

Dia ngerasa sesuatu yang hilang.

Lagu ini juga permintaan maaf karena penyanyi intu ngerasa karena cintanyalah mungkin membuat orang itu lelah dan seperti orang bodoh...

Tapi dia bakal selalu mencintai si pencuri hatinya itu )

Aku kasih kesempatan buat para reders buat download dulu ni lagu sebelum ficnya diterusin...

Kalo mau yang MP3 cari aja Because Of Me : penyanyinya Krystal Jung dari F(x)

Biar temen2 juga dengerin apa yang Naruto dengerin.

Oke! To be continue ,,,,

.

.

.

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu NaruHina Shiper


	6. Chapter 6 Sentuhan & Perjodohan

Sebelumnya KA gk bakal bosen-bosennya ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca & Reviewnya... maaf KA gk bisa bales satu2...

Pokonya ini KA lanjutin...

Gomennasai kalo masih banyak Typo, atau bahasa ngeribetin jadi susah dimengerti.

Lets kita lanjutkan ! jangan lupa R & R

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 6~ " Sentuhan & Perjodohan "

Author:  
KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

Dan ingat Naruto hanya milik Hinata, Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata menurut UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 1.

Pair: NaruHina .

Rate : T++

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning:

Percakapan standar,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

sebelumnya di YMD:

Pidato dan pidato lagi, Aku bisa mati karena bosan di sini. Hingga MC mengumumkan sesuatu tentang kehadiran bintang tamu, para tamu bertepuk tangan.

Aku hanya menatap lantai.

Musik mulai bermain dan aku menjatuhkan gelas ketika aku mendengar ...

.

.

.

Ini pasti mimpi.

Aku melihat ke arah panggung dan disana ada dia. Gadis yang ku cintai, seseorang yang aku rindukan selama 2 tahun. Rambutnya tumbuh lebih panjang dan warnanya tetap senada dengan bunga kesayangannya, Tapi Aku tidak bisa melihat matanya dari sini. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia masih memiliki mata pucatnya seperti dulu setelah sekarang dia dapat melihat kembali.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati suaranya, suaranya selalu menenangkan jiwaku.

2 tahun berpisah darinya hanya membuatku menyadari betapa Aku mencintainya.

Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Baa-san mengatakan Aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi dan sekarang justru ada dia disini.

Aku tahu Baa-san pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu dibalik semua ini.

Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia lakukan?aku hanya menggeleng.

Aku bertepuk tangan ditempatku ketika ia selesai menyanyikan lagunya, lagu yang indah, semua orang bersorak untuknya.

MC kembali dan mengijinkan penonton untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan kepadanya.

Beberapa bertanya tentang kehidupnya adalah kapan pertamakali dia buta,dan bagaimana rasanya pertama kalinya bisa melihat lagi.

Dia Bahagia menjawab semuanya, Aku bisa merasakannya. Sangat menyenangkan melihat wajahnya yang cantik lagi, senyum dan tawanya tidak pernah berubah.

kemudian seorang pria mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya apakah dia ingin menjadi pacarnya'.

Aku benar-benar ingin memukul wajahnya saat ini.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Aku menahan napas menunggu jawabannya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa" dia tertawa.

Orang yang bertanya menengok ke belakang seolah-olah ia sedang menunggu instruksi.

Aku mungkin berhalusinasi tapi Aku pikir Aku melihat Baa-san memberinya isyarat untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan.

"Aku membaca di buku yang anda tulis bahwa anda kehilangan beberapa kenangan anda, Dapatkah anda mengingat tentang seseorang yang istimewa?." Dia bertanya lagi "Maksudku, seseorang yang benar-benar berarti banyak bagi Anda, Anda tidak akan melupakannya begitu saja, kan?"dia memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Jadi itu sebabnya Baa-san menyuruhku untuk datang. Agar Aku dapat mendengar sendiri dari Hinata bahwa dia bahkan tidak ingat Aku sama sekali. Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang tapi hatiku masih terasa sakit.

"Uhhh .. sebenarnya Aku tidak ingat. Aku pikir Aku punya seseorang, tapi ..."Dia berkata namun, Dia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan mulai bermain dengan cincin di tangan kirinya.

'Dia masih memakai cincin pemberianku'batinku

"Tak ada yang pernah datang untuk mencariku bertahun-tahun ..." Dia melanjutkan.

Mendengar penuturannya membuatku menggigit bibirku. Aku berharap aku bisa datang kepadamu Hime. Aku berharap aku bisa berada di sana untukmu saat itu.

Aku memejamkan mata mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

Baa-san Jika Baa-san mencoba untuk membuatku melihat dan mendengar bahwa Hinata sudah melupakanku, itu tidak perlu. Aku tahu itu semua akan terjadi, tapi itu tidak akan membuat cinta yang kumiliki untuknya berkurang.

Dan bagaimana aku bisa pindah jika hatiku masih dimiliknya? Dan selamanya akan menjadi miliknya. Dia mungkin melupakanku, tapi aku tidak pernah melupakannya sedikitpun.

Sesi bertanya berakhir, dan dia bersiap-siap untuk menyanyikan lagu keduanya.

Aku hanya berdiri di sana di sudut ruang gelap, Akubenar-benar ingin lari, ingin pergi dari sini. Tetapi Aku ingat janjiku untuk Baa-san.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika lampu panggung menyorot mataku. Apa sih yang mereka lakukan dengan pencahayaan? Awak pencahayaan menyorot lampu panggung di mana-mana ke pada penonton.

Aku mengerjap sekali lagi ketika cahaya itu mengenaiku lagi. Aku mencoba untuk menutupi mataku.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti bernyanyi. Dia melihat ke arahku.

Dia menjatuhkan mic dan mengerutkan kening seolah-olah dia mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

Dia mengabaikan musik, ia justru berjalan perlahan ke arahku.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Hinata tidak pernah melihat wajahku, sehingga tidak mungkin bahwa dia mengenaliku.

Dan Aku belum berbicara sepanjang malam ini, sehingga tidak ada kemungkinan bahwa ia mendengar suaraku.

Saat ia datang lebih dekat hatiku berdetak terasa seperti ingin meledak.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Matanya menatap intens pada wajahku.

Dia begitu dekat denganku. Aku ingin memeluknya, ingin mengatakan padanya betapa aku merindukannya.

Tapi Aku hanya dapat membeku.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, masih memeriksa wajahku dengan hati-hati. Dengungung kerasa dari penonton terdengar, Aku merasakan blitz kamera di wajahku.

Hinata mengangkat tangan kanannya meletakan diwajahku, perlahan-lahan menutup matanya saat ia menjalankan jari-jarinya menelusuri wajahku.

Aku menggigit bibirku, mencoba menahan air mataku. Aku melihat dia dari dekat ketika jari-jarinya menari di wajahku.

jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirku seperti malam itu di pantai, malam ketika Aku memintanya untuk menikah denganku, air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Dia membuka matanya, suaranya gemetar saat ia mengatakan "Naruto-kun ..."

Dan ia menghempaskan dirinya kepadaku, memeluku erat-erat, memeluk pinggangku.

"Akhirnya Aku menemukanmu ..."Dia mengatakan sedikit terisak.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku balas memeluknya, membelai rambutnya dan berbisik di telinganya

"Hime ..."Aku hendak berkata.

Sekarang pers ada di sekitar kita "Hyuga-san, apakah dia' pacarmu?"salah seorang reporter bertanya.

"Dokter Uzumaki , Bukankah Anda Kepala Departemen ICU Rumah Sakit Konoha? Cucu dari Dokter Senju, kan?"Dilanjutkan dengan reporter yang lain.

Telingaku sakit mendengar semua pertanyaan dan mataku menjadi merah karena blitz kamera. Aku meraih tangan Hinata dan menariknya ke arah pintu keluar.

Aku membeku untuk sementara waktu ketika Aku melihat Obaa-sama di jalan keluar, tapi aku berpikir lagi bahwa dia adalah orang yang merencanakan semua ini.

Aku yakin dia tidak memprediksikan bahwa Hinata akan mengenaliku. Jadi Aku tetap menarik Hinata keluar, menemui sopirku, mengambil kunci, membuka pintu untuk Hinata dan tancap gas.

Kami melaju dalam keheningan. Setelah 30 menit kami tiba, Aku memarkir mobil.

Aku membuka pintu untuk Hinata, mengambil tangannya kedalam genggaman tanganku. Kami berada di pantai dimana aku melamarnya, Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia ingat.

Aku membimbingnya ke tempat di mana Aku melamarnya, melepas tux ku dan tempatkan di atas tanah untuk alas Hinata duduk.

"Apakah Hime ingat terakhir kali ketika kita berada di sini?"Aku bertanya kepadanya.

"Hanya sebatas fragmen"Dia menjawab.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana Hime bisa mengenaliku disana ?"Aku bertanya penasaran.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, saat itu Aku sedang melihat ke arahmu ketika cahaya menyorot wajah Naru-kun. Dan tiba-tiba hatiku mulai berdetak lebih cepat, ada perasaan aneh di perutku seolah-olah Aku ingin lari kearahmu dan memegang erat Naru-kun. Aku tidak yakin, tapi ketika Aku menyentuh wajahmu, jari-jariku membuatku ingat "Dia menjawabnya.

"Hehehe, jadi apakah Aku terlihat berbeda dari apa yang Hime bayangkan?"Aku bertanya ingin tahu.

"Sedikit ... ummm hanya saja Naru-kun terlihat lebih tampan daripada yang Aku bayangkan"Dia menjawab dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Aku tertawa melihatnya, segera memeluknya.

"Naruto -kun..,"Dia bergumam dalam pelukanku.

"Ya, ada apa Hime?"Aku bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa Naru-kun tidak pernah mencariku?"Dia balik bertanya dengan nada sedih.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Aku tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa Aku tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi agar Baa-san setuju untuk dapat membantunya.

"Nah, ... umm .."Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

Dia mengangkat alis "Tunggu dulu, sekarang aku sadar bahwa itu berarti Naru-kun adalah orang yang berada di belakang semua ini. Bukan? Orang yang memberikan dana, untuk segaa kebutuhanku."Dia mencoba menebak, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi hanya bisa diam, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Kami duduk dalam diam untuk sementara waktu. Ini sudah malam.

Aku berdiri, lalau duduk di belakangnya dan memberinya pelukan dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalaku dipunggungnya, menghirup aroma khas lavendernya.

"Doomo arigatoo Hime untuk mengingat ku "Aku berkata.

"Iie, doo itashimashite. karena telah menyelamatkanku, Naruto-kun"Dia menjawab melingkarkan tanganku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku bisa merasakan dia menggigil karena dingin

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang"Aku berjata kepad Hinata.

Dia mengangguk dan kami berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju mobil.

.

.

.

*Hinata apartemen*

Aku mengantarkannya ke pintu apartemen.

"Mau masuk, Naruto-kun?"Dia bertanya padaku memecah keheningan.

Aku ragu-ragu tapi kemudian aku mengikutinya di dalam apartemen.

"WoW" Aku berkata kagum.

Apartemennya rapi. Sofa tampak nyaman di depannya TV 42 inch, perapian, dan tempat tidur ukuran King dekat dengan jendela besar, dari situ dapat melihat bintang-bintang.

"Apakah kamu menyukai apartemen ku ?"Dia bertanya melihat reaksiku.

"Ya"Aku menjawab dengan senyuman khasku.

"Apakah Naru-kun ingin sesuatu untuk diminum?"Dia menawarkanku, dengan senyum yang selalu aku rindukan.

"Air putih saja" Jawabku padanya membalas senyumnya dan pergi ke jendela besar. Aku bisa melihat cahaya kota dan langit malam.

"Ini air putihnya Naru-kun"Dia datang menyuguhkan gelas berisi air putih.

Aku mengambil gelas dari tangannya. "Arigatou Hime" Kataku saat Aku selesai meminumnya.

"Iie, doo itashimashite."Dia tersenyum.

Hinata berbalik untuk membetulkan perapian, sementara Aku masih mengagumi pemandangan.

"Kau suka melihatnya ?"Dia bertanya mendekat kearahku.

"Ya" Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku juga, Aku suka melihat bintang-bintang dari situ"Dia berkata dengan seyum manisnya.

Dia menatap bintang-bintang saat aku menatapnya. Dia masih memiliki mata Lavender pucatnya. Saat ia menoleh, Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajahnya. Aku memeluknya mencium puncak kepalanya.

Dia memintaku untuk tinggal disini malam ini bersamanya, aku sempat menolak karena aku takut aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku, tapi pada akhirnya aku menyerah ketika dia bilang dia percaya padaku dan apapun yang akan terjadi dia akan bahagia menerimanya.

Akhirnya aku tinggal, dan bersyukur bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi kepada kami, aku ingin dia resmi miliku sebelum aku berbuat sesuatu padanya. Kami tidur disatu ranjang dan hanya berpelukan saling berbagi kehangatan dan kerinduan.

.

.

.

Setelah kembalinya Hinata dalam hidupku membuat Aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia, Aku kadang-kadang tersenyum di tempat kerja, yang pada awalnya mebuat takut rekan kerjaku. Mereka mengatakan aneh melihat Aku begitu bahagia. Mereka pikir Aku sudah menjadi psycho.

Aku hanya sederhana mengatakan "Bukan, Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta" dan menyeringai.

.

.

.

Aku terkejut ketika Baa-sama memanggilku ke kantornya setelah Aku selesai shiftku.

Kali ini ia melemparkanku sebuah catatan dengan alamat tertulis di atasnya "Aku ingin kau berada di sana pada pukul 7:00. Dan tolong mengenakan pakaian yang baik" Dia berkata dengan acuh.

"Mengapa Aku harus melakukan itu sih ?"Aku bertanya bingung.

"Kamu akan bertemu calon istrimu"Dia menjawab enteng.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang barusan ku dengar. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang kamu akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu di sana"Dia memperjelas perkataannya.

"Baa-sama tahu Aku hanya mencintai Hinata kan!" Aku mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Aku tahu"Dia menjawab acuh.

"Lalu kenapa Baa-sama melakukan ini?"Aku semakin kesal.

"Karena Kamu telah memberiku janjimu bahwa Kamu akan menikahi gadis yang Aku pilih, dan Aku telah memilihkan. Jika memang Kamu tidak ingin, Kamu harus memberitahu dia sendiri dan Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu jika Kamu berdua setuju untuk tidak akan menikah. "Dia menjelaskan.

" Baik! "Aku pasrah.

Aku membanting pintu saat aku berjalan keluar.

Hinata sedang berada di luar kota, untuk bernyanyi, Dia akan kembali besok malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana besok dan membuat Baa-sama membatalkan pernikahan bodoh itu.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Khukhukhukhu... satu chapter lagi tamat nih...

Jangan boesen nunggu... baca dan reviewnya...

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


	7. Chapter 7 Happy Ever After

Sebelumnya KA gk bakal bosen-bosennya ucapin Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang udah nyempetin baca & Reviewnya... maaf KA gk bisa bales satu2...

Pokonya ini KA lanjutin dan ini chapter terakhir...

Gomennasai kalo masih banyak Typo, atau bahasa ngeribetin jadi susah dimengerti.

Lets kita lanjutkan ! jangan lupa R & R... untuk chapter terakhir ini... semoga para reader's terhibur... khukhukhu

"You're My Destiny" (YMD)

~Chapter 7~ " Happy Ever After "

Author:  
KA Jung Liu

Disclaimer :  
Manga dan semua carekter Naruto dalam fic ini cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,  
tapi cerita punya Author

Dan ingat Naruto hanya milik Hinata, Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata menurut UUDNHL Pasal 2 Ayat 1.

Pair: NaruHina .

Rate : T++

Genre :

Romance, Drama

Warning:

Percakapan standar,OOC,AU,Typo,Tanda baca salah,No EYD,Agak BAKU, Bahasa tinggi tingkat dewa, susah dimengerti. dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

sebelumnya di YMD:

Aku membanting pintu saat aku berjalan keluar.

Hinata sedang berada di luar kota, untuk bernyanyi, Dia akan kembali besok malam. Aku tidak ingin mengganggunya, jadi Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana besok dan membuat Baa-sama membatalkan pernikahan bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Meskipun aku tidak senang tentang perjodohan ini, Aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan sesuatu yang baik, setidaknya untuk memberikan kesan yang baik untuk Obaa-sama.

Aku mendesah saat aku melangkah keluar dari mobil, Obaa-sama menunggu di depan pintu.

"Jadi, Akhirnya Kamu memutuskan untuk datang"Dia menyambutku.

"Aku selalu menepati janjiku"Aku berkata datar.

Dia mengangguk dan membawaku ke ruangan. Ini adalah sebuah restoran Jepang tua.

Obaa-sama mengetuk pintu, Kami masuk ruangan dan duduk di tatami, ruangan cukup besar Aku melihat ada tirai terbuat dari sutra menutupi suatu ruangan kecil tepat dihadapanku.

Aku hanya melihat siluet seseorang duduk di tatami dalam ruang yang tertutup tirai itu,dan orang lain di sampingnya. Aku pikir itu adalah gadis yang akan kunikahi.

Ada yang aneh, sekarang aku bahkan tidak diizinkan untuk melihat gadis itu orang yang akan menikah denganku?

"Naruto-kun, Aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Kamu telah keberatan atas perjodohan ini." Baa-san mengatakan "Dia ingin mendengar alasan darimu"

Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memberikan busur kecil. Aku melihatnya membungkuk kembali.

"Aku minta maaf untuk menolakmu, tetapi Aku mencintai orang lain Aku tidak mampu untuk kehilangan dia lagi dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang aku inginkan untuk berbagi hidupku. Jadi Aku harus menolak perjodohan ini" Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Apakah Kamu yakin, Naruto?" Kata Baa-sama bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya " jawab Aku tanpa menunggu.

Aku melihat gadis itu bangun, dia pasti mengenakan kimono terlihat dari tampilan itu.

"Kamu tidak akan menyesali keputusanmu?" Baa-sama bertanya lagi.

"Tidak"Aku menjawab singkat masih sedikit membungkuk.

Tiba-tiba Aku mendengar gadis itu berkata"Nah jika Kamu memang tidak ingin, Aku tidak bisa memaksa Kamu ..."tunggu dulu sepertinya aku mengenali suara ini, batinku

Aku ternganga saat aku melihat Hinata-chan berjalan keluar.

"Apa-ap -?"Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, Naruto-kun?"Dia bertanya dengan nada manja dan pura-pura sedih.

"BUKAN! TUNGGU Maksudku! Tentu saja aku lingin menikah denganmu Hinata-chan. Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini? Apa sih yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"aku panik benar-benar bingung.

"Dia seharusnya menjadi istrimu Naruto, tapi sekarang bahwa Kamu mengatakan tidak ingin menikahinya jadi.." Kata Baa-sama mencoba untuk mengerjaiku.

"Tunggu dulu Aku bahkan tidak tahu itu! Tapi kenapa -"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku melihat Baa-sama mencoba untuk menutupi senyumnya, Sakura-chan tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hinata, menyeringai.

"Sakura-chan -" Aku kehilangan kata-kataku

"Aku kira Aku harus menemukan pacar baru ..." Hinata mengatakan berpura-pura sedih.

Orang-orang ini benar-benar sedang mebodohiku. Aku menarik Hinata kepadaku dan mencium bibirnya. Dia mencoba untuk mendorongku pergi, tapi Aku terlalu kuat baginya.

"NARUTO-Kun!" Dia menampar lenganku, wajahnya sudah merah. Dia melihat gugup ke arah Baa-sama.

"Aku pikir Kamu tidak menginginkannya Naruto-kun" Kata Obaa-san menggoda.

Aku beralih kepada Obaa-san dan memberinya pelukan "Aku mencintaimu, Baa-chan"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia hanya menepuk bahuku.

"Kalian harus menjaga satu sama lain" katanya sebelum pergi. Sakura Nee-chan mengedipkan mata dan mengikutinya keluar.

Aku menatap Hinata, senang bahwa Baa-chan menyetujui hubungan kami.

"Naruto-kun"Baa-chan berhenti sebentar.

"Ya, Baa-chan?" Aku menatapnya

"Aku ingin memiliki banyak cicit, kalian harus mulai segera"Dia berkata tanpa menoleh menatap kami.

Dan dia pergi setelah ia mengatakan itu.

Hinata tersipu mendengar kata-katanya, dan Aku menundukan kepalaku, menyeringai seperti orang bodoh.

Aku memeluk erat Hinata, seakan taidak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Hontō ni Aishiteru yo, Hime"Aku berbisik ketilanganya.

"Nokori no jinsei,zutto ishou ni iyou, Naru-kun" dia membalasnya.

.

.

.

The end... khu..khu..khu..khu...

Epilog

Setahun kemudian.

"Dorong hime..."aku menyemangiti malaikat ku yang sedang berjuang disini.

Aku memegang tangan Hinata , dia sedang melahirkan. Dia menekan sekeras yang dia bisa, sudah lebih dari satu jam, namun bayi tetap belum keluar.

Aku menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Kau berbuat yang terbaik, Hime" Kataku menghiburnya. Hatiku sakit melihatnya berjuang seperti ini. Dia begitu kelelahan.

"Ayo, Uzumaki-San. Hanya beberapa dorongan lagi dan bayi akan keluar"Sang bidan mencoba menenangkan.

Hinata mulai mendorong lagi, meremas tanganku erat.

"Hanya sedikit lagi, Uzumaki-san Satu dorongan lagi, lakukan sekeras yang Kamu bisa."sang bidan memberikan instuksi.

Kami menunggu kontraksi berikutnya. "Dorong, Hime" kataku menyemangatinya, Aku menahan napas ketika Hinata mendorong sekeras yang dia bisa.

Dan akhirnya, teriakan bayi mengema di dalam ruangan.

"Kau berhasil, Hime" Aku mencium keningnya.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Uzumaki. Kalian memiliki anak laki-laki"kata perawat memberikan selamat.

Aku diizinkan untuk memotong tali pusarnya nya, aku begitu kagum melihat jari tangan dan jari kaki kecil yang bergerak.

Perawat datang kembali dan memberikan bayinya kepada Hinata. Dia sempurna. Dengan sepuluh jari tangan kecil, sepuluh jari kaki kecil, tidur dengan nyaman di lengan Hinata.

"Doomo arigatoo, Hime" kataku berbisik ditelinganya.

"Iie, doo itashimashite Anata, aishiteiru Naruto-kun" katanya dan tersenyum. Matanya semakin berat, membuatnya menutup untuk beristirahat.

Aku mengambil bayi kami dari lengannya. "Tidur nyenyak, Hime"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat Naruto menggendong bayi kami, menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Aku tersenyum menyaksikannya. Aku masih sangat lelah. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan melihat Tsunade Obaa-san.

"Naruto-kun " kata ku.

"Hey, Hime, akhirnya kamu bangun juga." Dia mendekatiku, menyerahkan bayi itu kepadaku "Hei, boy lihatlah, itu mommy"sembari meletakannya ke dalam buaianku.

Aku tersenyum dan membawanya dalam pelukanku. Dia memiliki rambut pirang seperti Naruto.

"Dia tampan" Aku berbisik.

"Itu sudah pasti Hime, karena dia Anak kami"kata Naruto tersenyum.

Obaa-san mendekati kami "Dia bayi yang sehat "Dia memujinya.

Naruto menyeringai, bangga.

"Apakah kalian sudah menamainya?"Baa-san bertanya.

Aku ingat bahwa Kami belum memilih nama, karena kami tidak pernah meminta untuk menunjukan jenis kelaminnya.

"Uhh ... belum" Naruto mengatakan.

Aku melihat kearah Obaa-san. Kemudian menatap Naruto dan dia mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang aku maksud.

"Obaa-san, bagaimana kalau Baa-san saja yang menamainya?" Aku berkata dan mengulurkan tanganku, memberikan bayi kepadanya.

Obaa-san meneteskan air mata, dia mengambil bayiku dalam pelukannya, menimangnya, menciumnya dan berkata.

"Bagaimana dengan Uzumaki Akihiko ?"Obaa-san meberikan kesimpulan nama, masih menggendongnya dan mengecup kedua pipi kecilnya.

Naruto dan Aku saling memandang, mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Uzumaki Akihiko, nama yang bagus"kami memuji.

Kami senang bahwa Anak pertama kami lahir dengan selamat. Naruto menatap mataku, mendekat dan memelukku erat-erat

"Hontō ni Aishiteru yo, Hime" kemudian mencium keningku "dan akan Selamanya seperti itu "lanjutnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Aku katakan lagi saat ini untuk menggambarkan kebahagianku, jadi Aku hanya mampu membalas pelukannya dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukanku..,,

Kami-sama , Terima kasih telah mengijinkan Naruto-kun bertemu denganku, telah memberikan kesempatan untuk ku bisa menatap indahnya dunia lagi, telah menyatukan kami dalam satu keluarga yang sekarang lengkap karena titipan baru yang Engkau berikan. Aku bersyukur karena tidak pernah menyerah untuk menjalani kehidupanku meski itu sulit. Karena aku tahu bahwa Engkau bersama orang-orang yang selalu bersabar.

Naru-kun, Akihiko, Hontō ni Aishiteru yo

*Hinata P.O.V end*

Tamat

.

.

.

Setiap cobaan yang telah Tuhan berikan...

Memiliki makna tersendiri yang tersirat didalamnya...

Mungkin Tuhan ingin menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih baik

setelah kita mampu mengarungi cobaannya...

Maka jangan pernah menyerah untuk berusaha...

Karena Tuhan pasti memiliki jalan untuk menyelesaikannya...

Keterangan Arti :

**-Tatami** (畳 _tatami_**?**) : adalah semacam tikar yang berasal dari Jepang yang terbuat dari jerami yang dibuat secara tradisional.

- Hontō ni Aishiteru yo : Aku Benar-benar Mencintaimu.

- Nokori no jinsei,zutto ishou ni iyou : Aku Ingin Beramamu Selama Sisa Hidupku

- Akihiko = Pangeran yang cerah ceria

Akhirnya selesai juga...

Maaf Kalo endingnya mengecewakan para reader's sekalian,,, KA udah berusaha semampu KA... Jadi KA berharap kelapangan hati para reader's...

Gk pernah bosen-bosennya KA pengen ucapin :

KA ucapin Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu buat para reader's sekalian yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje dan susah dimengerti ini,,, apa lagi ngasih reviewnya

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu

Fb : KA Farida Akhmad


End file.
